Ancient Japan
by ChibiEarth
Summary: Tokyo is home to thousands of people. Of course, it home to nine magical people who have dedicated their lives to defending the planet from evil foes. Then there is the InuYasha gang. What happens when two cousins, one a Senshi and a miko meet in the past. Archived and complete, old without very good grammar. Read at your own caution.
1. Sad Goodbye

**2/3/09- Just a notice that I'm going through and updating each chapter, with better grammar and a better fanfiction outlook. By all means, please review if you like this idea. I hope the story is more enjoyable this way. Thanks!**

"Wow, Rei-chan isn't the only one who lives on a shrine out of her family," Makoto stated as the four main Inner Senshi watched Rei pack. Galaxia was turned good and the girls were enjoying a free life, away from all the battles of their duties. Even the Outer Guardians were enjoying the free time on their hands.

"My cousin has been sick over a while and yes, I'm leaving to go visit. Besides, everything should be okay, right?" Rei stated trying to get the other four to understand she needed this vacation. The girl wanted to be without the pain of doing chores. Of course, she'd probably help her aunt around the mysterious Higurashi Shrine.

"Well, Rei, we're going to go before Usagi gets back from school. You know that she couldn't be here from that test she missed, her mom made her due the tutoring time. Surprising Minako-chan hasn't had to make it up," Ami teased toward Minako, who was looking at a picture Rei had kept of the Starlights on her dresser.

The shrine priestess gave a smile as she watched her friends leave. She wanted Usagi there to say bye, even for a week. Sighing, Rei walked over to her dresser and stared at the pictures she had. '_I'm only going away for a week, yet it seems forever_,' she thought to herself. The pictures showed her friends, all in the same picture. Of course, there was a poster of the Starlights on the wall near the door and finally…the locket that had the Mars' symbol engraved on the top of the locket, inside was a picture of Sailor Moon.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly grabbed her henshin pen, wondering she could forget that. Closing the door and placing the henshin pen in her pocket, Rei had already said bye to her grandpa and the temple's helper. Her bag flapped at her side as she ran to the bus that had pulled up and she got on.

"That will be ten yen ma'am," the bus driver said.

"Here…" she stated as she handed the money to driver and took a seat behind him. "Oh, I need to go the Higurashi Shrine please."


	2. Boring Hello

**2/3/09- Just a notice that I'm going through and updating each chapter, with better grammar and a better fanfiction outlook. By all means, please review if you like this idea. I hope the story is more enjoyable this way. Thanks!**

"Mom, is Kagome home yet?" Souta asked as it would be any minute Rei would arrive.

"No, Souta. Don't worry; your sister will be here soon," Mrs. Higurashi stated, smiling at his question. The mother always knew that Kagome was busy (or at least she thought) in the Feudal Era. She worried at times what her daughter was doing there, but also her son and family.

Meanwhile, the bus in which was carrying Rei across town showed up. On the way there, the fire priestess had to keep herself from hurting a punk who kept insulting an old lady. She was tempted to try out a move she learned from Makoto, but decided not to get into any trouble.

"Finally!" She shouted as she got off the bus. As for that, Rei stared at the Higurashi Shrine. It had been a while since she had last been here. Ever since two years ago as finding out she was Sailor Mars, the girl was extra busy. Admiring the scene, Rei made her way up the steps.

"Mom, I'm sorry I'm late. Is Rei here?" Kagome stated, having her backpack full from her trip with crossing over. "It was murder getting here," she stated and placed her backpack by the door in the well house.

"Yeah, I'm here!" A voice shouted from behind all three of them. The family turned to see their only cousin or niece, Rei. After a short greeting from each of them, Rei was shown her room she would be sharing with Kagome. Unlike Rei, the family actually lived in a house which would be taking a while to get used to.

While the others were downstairs, the fire priestess set her things up around the room. Unlike Rei, Kagome only had a picture and no posters. Then again, the fire priestess didn't know if her cousin would actually like the Sailor Senshi. Walking to the desk in the room, Rei did notice that there was a family photo of the Hino and Higurashi families.

The photo contained Mr. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, Grandpa Hino, Souta as a baby, Rei, and Kagome. Only one missing was Rei's mother, who sadly was dead as was her uncle who died shortly after. Reminding her of the locket she was wearing, the girl opened it to see the familiar face of Sailor Moon.

"Rei-chan! Dinner is ready!" Rei heard her aunt shout and the girl closed the locket and went down stairs.

**(Okay, for those of you who don't know much of Rei's or Kagome's background, I'm explaining it now. (:**

**Rei's mother died as she was a baby. A good example to look for Rei's background is in the manga or the new live action series that even shows her father, who is a politician that seriously has 'no time to care or raise a daughter.'**

**Kagome's father died shortly after Souta was born or at least is known through the Inu-Yasha series/manga. A good example is when in the first movie, Kagome flashes back of the two kids and Souta as a baby. **

**As for this explanation, I'm not going to write a chapter on this, explain of how Mrs. Higurashi states this in the beginning. )**


	3. InuYasha Shows Up

**2/3/09- Just a notice that I'm going through and updating each chapter, with better grammar and a better fanfiction outlook. By all means, please review if you like this idea. I hope the story is more enjoyable this way. Thanks!**

**Wow…a late update. Well, I'm going to post two chapters and they should be a bit longer than the last two. By the way, this chapter is themed FINALLY around Inu-Yasha for those who like it better than Sailor Moon. Chapter rated PG-13…you've been warned.)**

"I'd personally like to know where in the hell Kagome is!" The famous half-demon, InuYasha, stated as he slammed his fist into the ground. Ever since Kikyou had died, he hadn't really wanted to leave Kagome out of his sight.

"Calm down Inu-Yasha! Remember? Kagome said that she was having family come over to her 'shrine?" Shippou stated.

The fox demon would often get bashed on the head, such creating worse of an argument between Kagome and Inu-Yasha, but the hanyou decided not to push his luck today. "Well, I'm going for a walk…" he stated, such leaving the other four behind and he ran off into the area of the well.

"Sango-chan, I'm lonely. Will you hold me?" Miroku stated, holding out his arms. Even after he had asked her to 'marry him', Sango still had those moments where throwing something at him would make her feel better…and it did. She simply tossed a small sick at his head (or it was small to her benefit, not Miroku's).

Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha had easily made it to the well. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind, simply stating that she was going back to greet some family. We have better things to do than that!" He stated, jumping through the well.

**(Only reason for this author's note is to let you know that this is a time and place setting change…sort of. We can click the fast forward button and watch the history and my boring typing even more, or just simply do this.)**

"So, Kagome, why do you think the Sailor Senshi suddenly disappeared?" Souta asked, seeming to break the dead silence across the table. Kagome almost gagged her ramen (noodles) because she personally didn't think the Sailor Senshi did the city much good. They often caused damage and other things, in her mind. She couldn't complain though, how much damage they did to the wildlife and land of the Feudal Era.

"I'd say they are okay, I mean, there isn't much difference between the main five," Kagome replied.

Rei wasn't paying attention, until the word 'Sailor Senshi' came into her mind.

"Well, Souta, which is your favorite one?" Her aunt asked her cousin.

"I personally like Sailor Moon the best! She is smart, brave, caring, and heroic," he added in. This time, Rei's eyeballs' became the size of pebbles. Usagi that way? That girl still had so many problems, it was pitiful! Then again, Rei had to give a smile for a minute. The odango had matured a bunch and grown…some since they last met.

Meanwhile, the familiar sound of Kagome's bedroom window opening caused the conversation to end. Rei instantly felt the aura of the 'demon' around Inu-Yasha that caused her to snap mostly out of her thoughts.

"Oh no…" Kagome whispered as she could tell who was opening the window instantly. "I'll go see what it was," she stated in a panicked tone and ran up toward her room.

"Souta, where is the bathroom?" Rei asked, turning slightly red. "It is up stairs across the hall


	4. Not entire truth told?

Chapter edited and revised 3/29/10.

A/N: Been over a year since I attempted to clean up a chapter on this story! I am actually using my free period in an online class for school to edit the chapter. ^^; I am very sorry, but I keep forgetting to use some of my free time to quit working on writing chapters for newer stories and help clean up the older stories. Of course, they will be cleaned up when they are cleaned up.

---

_Sailor Mars closed her eyes as death set in. She had seen Sailor Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus die; now it was her turn. She was regretting not ever getting to kiss her first love. There was friends and family flashing before her eyes. First was her mother, a fake there was the image of her grandpa, the Higurashi family, and her temple's helper. Her close friends: Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto._

---

Rei slowly woke up, realizing she was dreaming. For a minute, it took the fire priestess a chance to regain her surroundings. Looking up, she saw the sunlight of the day. Slowly standing up, for a moment, she thought she was dreaming. It was rare you got to see such a sky, even with the Higurashi Shrine being father away from the main part of Tokyo than the Hino Shrine. Remembering what had happened who knows how long ago, she noticed vines on the side of the well.

Using them to climb up, she realized that she wasn't at the know where near TOKYO for even that matter. She saw endless hills and trees but she did hear a familiar voice that she knew since she was young, Kagome's. Following the voice, Rei was getting annoyed with the endless branches nagging at her and her clothes.

"Damn," she stated as she finally found a way to a small clearing, not much bigger than that near the Bone Eater's Well. The clearing had small bushes lower than the trees themselves. First she noticed her cousin but with at least four other people. She instantly noticed the 'demon' from earlier but she also noticed two other humans. They were wearing ancient Japanese robes as was the 'demon.' After over hearing a conversation, the more Rei realized Kagome wasn't taken here against her will, rather it appeared she was fighting with the demon.

"Inu-Yasha, why did you follow me home?! I already said I was going to have family over!" Kagome shouted.

"We ain't got the time. Once we defeat Naraku, you can visit home any time you want," Inu-Yasha snapped back. That remark made Rei's eyebrow rise. Who was this guy to talk to her cousin that way? It was now she decided to herself, though Inu-Yasha was the first to turn since his hearing was fair better than the others, he heard Rei step on a twig.

"Kagome!" She shouted, walking from her hiding place. Kagome, shocked, turned to see her cousin and her eyes became the size of marbles.

"R-Rei…" she managed to choke out, now at a loss of words considering the fight that she had just been having with Inu-Yasha.

**---**

"So, ye are a priestess?" Kaede asked Rei.

"Yes bu-…" the fire priestess started but was rudely interrupted.

"I can tell you have an aura that is stronger than that of a priestess, like you have another form," Inu-Yasha remarked, earning an glare from Rei. She wanted to get up and slap him, as would he probably want to do the same. Inu-Yasha glared at Rei loathing. Worst of all, she looked almost exactly like Kikyou and Kagome – not that Inu-Yasha had anything against Kagome now, but he began to wonder if the trade mark "look" was on a lot more of the "modern" girls – and turned his head away..

"Grandma Kaede, not even sisters can look exactly the same as Rei and Kagome does, and their cousins," Shippo stated.

"I do not understand that part. From what I understand, Rei was able to access the barrier through the well even though it was closing up, and now not even Kagome can pass through it. That means someone was watching Inu-Yasha go through it in the first place. So now, ye all need to find a way that both Kagome and Rei can cross back over to their world…" she stated.

Rei set silently for a minute. Was Setsuna causing this? Even if she was, Setsuna would guide her back home and she wouldn't block the well from allowing her home.

"Rei-chan," Kagome said, breaking the thoughts flowing through her mind, "We're going to leave in a little while to search for a demon that might have something to do with this."

"Alright…" the fire priestess stated and walked out of the hut and toward a shade tree, watching several of the villagers pass by going about their daily lives and busy routines. Sitting down, Rei took off the locket that had the picture of Sailor Moon in it and opened it.

"Is Setsuna blocking time?!" she talked softly to herself. What if she couldn't access time even as Sailor Mars? Also, why was she having a dream about when Princess Serenity and the others had defeated Beryl? Angered, she threw a rock toward a shaded area of bushes and slumped back onto the grown again.

Elsewhere, in the shaded area of the bushes, were small insects watching her that was far enough that not even she could sense.

---

"She does look like them and is from the same time as the girl Kagome is. Kagura, go after them and understand that girl's powers…" a voice stated, in castle several miles away that seemed to be watching through the 'wasp.'

"Alright…" a female voice replied and disappeared into the shadows of the castle.

---

Hope you all like the revised version of this chapter. It is a big longer than before, but none the less I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Sailor Mars!

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon and all related characters) are copyright to Naoko Takeuchi.  
Inu-Yasha and all related characters are copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.  
--- A change and/or break in setting, dialogue, or time.

A/N: Chapter edited and revised on 4/2/10. Please enjoy the "increase" of words in this chapter. I tried to make some things a bit more descriptive.

---

It had least been a day since secrets of Kagome's life had been let out of the bag. Yet, Rei refused to tell of her true mission, as a protector of Princess Serenity. The fire priestess couldn't quite get the idea why she was here and who would want to be after or anyone else in the group. One demon Sango had mentioned before made Rei think on a few times, but something wasn't right. How could one demon, no matter what type of jewel, shard, or even pink slippers he had, break time? Of course, time was something that Rei could not ever fully understand – such as Usagi and Mamoru meeting Chibi-Usa long before she was even born and learning of her own future – though not that it totally matter just yet…

Kaede had offered some regular old priestess uniform that made Rei overjoyed. Some comfortable clothes that she enjoyed wearing, they didn't exactly fit, but she gladly accepted them. The fire priestess had decided that keeping her regular clothes on for the moment would work. Of course, she was planning on being home really soon. As the more information she learned about this era in time, the more she seemed to think the idea was working. Though, she kept her henshin stick close to her…a world full of demons could turn to be dangerous. Then again, it appeared Kagome was the dangerous one at the moment.

"KAGOME! WHERE ARE THE NOODLES?!" Inu-Yasha shouted, as he rampaged through her backpack.

"Sit BOY!" Kagome yelled. She exactly hadn't gotten to pack any, which probably would make the half demon peeved at her for a while.

"There is a clearing up ahead, why not we rest there for a while?" Miroku suggested. Rei had to give in to that. The walking was much worse than fighting any youma that might have appeared in Tokyo.

As the command was taking place, Rei noticed some insects that had been following them since they had left Kaede's village. _That isn't common in wasps…even wasps_, she thought to herself.

"Inu-Yasha, have you noticed those wasps following us?" The fire priestess asked.

Sango immediately turned, instantly realizing what Rei might have been talking about, "They are Naraku's insects!"

"Damn it! How could I have not noticed those damned bugs before?!" The hanyou shouted angrily and struggled to stand up, trying to get the affects of being slammed into the ground off his body.

"Kagome…do you sense any jewel shards?" Miroku asked, fully alerted and not keeping his mind on looking at the girls in the group. If there were any jewel shards around, it could quite possibly mean that

"No, I didn't notice them before. I don't even sense any shards or see any," Kagome replied back.

"Well, that is good to know. Inu-Yasha, you are still a mutt. Not even able to pick of the idea of wasps…" a female voice stated from behind all eight of them. A much, dark evil scent ran across Inu-Yasha. He would know instantly that the voice was Kagura. They all turned to see who he had expected, Kagura.

"It's Kagura!" Shippo was the first to speak. Rei eyed the newcomer. She could sense the aura around her and those wasps were circling around.

"Miroku, remember not to use the Wind Tunnel," the fire priestess heard Sango stated to the monk. Then, it became clear that this woman knew the guy Naraku. Rei held her henshin pen in her hand tightly.

"So, this woman knows Naraku?" Rei asked. Kagura couldn't help but force a smile on her face. She was the newcomer. Kagura had to admit the new girl looked almost exactly like Kikyou and the girl Kagome.

"Let's end the chit chat. Bankotsu, the mutt and his friends are here…" Kagura stated. The others (expect Rei) reacted the mention of that name. Beyond a small tree line, appeared Bankotsu and an unfamiliar demon that was to everyone. Staring angrily, Bankotsu stared at Inu-Yasha.

"Pay back time!" He shouted as he ran at the hanyou, suck making the famous Tessaiga appear to everyone as the two met head on. "

Let's hope this barrier actually works…" Kagura stated as she threw some paper looking toward the others. Instantly, a 'light' appeared out of it, and Rei and Shippo quickly dodged it. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala got trapped behind the light, such making a small barrier. Aiming her arrow at it, Kagome shot toward it, hoping to damage it.

"It is no use, not even your priestess powers can break that barrier," Kagura responded, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried out, throwing it at the barrier.

_The barrier seemed to react to it. Of course! Fire might be able to break the barrier! _Rei thought to herself before holding her henshin pen high in the air.

"Hey idiots!" The fire priestess shouted getting everyone's attention, mainly Kagura's and Bankotsu's. For a moment, there was silence as fight between Inu-Yasha and Bankotsu had stopped for a minute. Kagura eyed the object in Rei's hand. Rei grinned as her plan seemed to be working.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" She shouted, the familiar sound ran into Rei's ears.

All of a sudden, fire sprang from the tip of the henshin stick and surrounded Rei, whose clothes seemed to have 'melted away'. After several seconds, Rei and the fire seemed to move around in circle. Then to everyone's even more amazement, a sailor style fuku appeared around Rei. She then did a brief pose and the symbol of a fire looking arrow appeared behind her a second.

The fire priestess clothes had changed. She had red heels, a sailor style fuku similar to Kagome's school uniform; expect it had a long red box in the back which matched her heels. She had elbow high gloves, with red at the tip of each. In the middle of her outfit was a purplish looking bow and in the center a red button. She also had red earrings; a tiara that had a red jewel matching everything was red, some clear material at the top of her fuku.

"I'm Sailor Mars and in the name of Mars, I shall punish you!" Sailor Mars yelled, trying to make herself seem stronger. Mars couldn't but give a sweat drop at her poor sayings, since those lines were for Sailor Moon. _Great, Usagi, your lines have past themselves onto me…_

---

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this reedited chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read it. I noticed a long time ago when I first wrote this story, I made each chapter dangerously short. It is rather annoying I did so, but what is done is done. I can at least edit them and make each chapter a bit longer so there is a bit more description, edited thoughts, and fixed dialogues. Thanks again!

Lots of love,  
KagomeSMercury


	6. Rei's Story

**(Kayrira: I almost wanted to kill myself at not updating this. Please, though, submit reviews. Thanks for those who have…**

**Another than that…I ran out of ramen and I kind of want some before our mutt tries taking any. (:**

**Miroku: Sango…that was lovely, our moment. Wasn't it?**

**Sango: …Ignores Miroku **

**Kayrira: Miroku, keep your hands to yourself. **

**Miroku: Walks over to Sango How could I forget?! **

**Kayrira: …We shall go before something bad happens. )**

Kagome eyed Sailor Mars. A Sailor Senshi here?! Even what was more surprising, her cousin was one!

Kagura herself was also even amazed by the henshin of the girl. "So, you're the girl…" "What?" Mars asked her self. Remembering the barrier, the fire priestess turned to Shippo. "Shippo-chan, can you try your Fox Fire again when I say go?" "S-Sure..." the fox demon replied, still shaken at the moment.

Bankotsu, who caught InuYasha off guard, swung his sword toward the half-demon. "Damn you!" InuYasha yelled, using the Tessiga to hold off the majority of constant blows.

Kagura, on the other hand, watched the strange girl in the sailor fuku. "Go, Shippo! Mars Flame Sniper!" Shippo's fox fire flew straight to the barrier, seeming have some effect on the barrier. Out of know where though, a fire arrow flew straight toward the barrier. The barrier that held the other three, instantly shattered by the fire arrow.

"How did you do that?!" Miroku asked Sailor Mars as she ran to see if the other three were okay. The four, plus Shippo, turned to see Kagura. "So, this one will be useful kept alive…" Kagura stated, using one of her feathers to create her 'ride.' After that, Kagura flew away, except the wasps stayed with Bankotsu.

"We'll worry about that later, first lets help InuYasha," Kagome stated. "I don't need any help!" InuYasha yelled toward the others. "I'd love to stay and fight, but Naraku is calling…" Bankotsu stated, drawing back and he also, left.

Once InuYasha had put away the Tessiga, no one was speaking until the wasps started flying straight toward the group. "We can talk later; right now we need to take care of these things," Miroku stated, pulling out some scared sutras and throwing them toward some of the wasps, instantly killing them. "Blades of Blood!" InuYasha stated, making a small wound in his arm to get blood on his band, shooting red colored 'blades' toward the wasps. The blades circled through several insects. Kagome raised her bow and shoot through more of the insects that the other two did. Sango tossed some of her poison, not simply really taking any out.

"Damn, this will take too long!" The hanyou stated. "Lets all attack, Shippo and Rei as well," Sango stated. "Fox Fire!" Shippo shouted, taking the wasps head on as well.

"Let's combine our attacks," Sailor Mars shouted, annoyed of the wasps flying around the place.

Kagome raised up her bow and arrow, flowing with spirit energy. Sango released more of her poison powder. Miroku released more sutras. "Blades of Blood! Fox Fire!" Both InuYasha and Shippo combined their attacks. Sailor Mars thought for a second to help finish off these insects, and chose an attack that would suit well. "Fire Soul!" Mars shouted, a huge wave of fire flew toward the insects finishing them off.

"Wow!" Miroku stated, amazed at the ability of Mars' attacks. "Rei-chan, you are a Sailor Senshi?" Kagome asked.

"Well, let me explain this simple. 500 years ago, there were kingdoms on all nine planets in the Solar System. On the moon, was the center of ruling in these kingdoms. It was called the Moon Kingdom. I was from the planet Mars and there were four guardians of the princess of the moon. Sailors Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Mercury were from each of their own kingdoms, plus the princess of their planet. We all protected Princess Serenity. There was also Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto who as we were, princesses but they protected the Moon Kingdom overall. Pluto was thought to be in the Time Gate. There was also a kingdom known as the Dark Moon Kingdom ruled by Queen Beryl. Queen Beryl hated us on the Moon Kingdom. Earth hated us as well. Even though Princess Serenity had fallen on love with the prince of Earth, Queen Beryl grew jealous. In a twisted fate, Beryl led an attack to the Moon Kingdom such killing thousands.

Earth had joined forces with Queen Beryl. I, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus were killed in the main attack on the Kingdom. Princess Serenity was later killed with the prince of Earth. Queen Serenity, ruler of the Kingdom, and our two cat guardians, Luna and Artemis were alive. Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to seal away Queen Beryl and Princess Serenity's court to the future along with our cat guardians. We were reborn 1000 years later…"

**(Note that Rei has been sent back 500 years in the past, which the Moon Kingdom was around 1000 years ago, which you can do the math.)**

Everyone stared at Rei, letting the weird yet interesting information flow through their ears. That explained a lot, to Kagome anyway. Mars sighed, not really remembering every detail exactly. "So, you're powers come from Mars?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, they do…" she replied.

Meanwhile, one wasp remained silently. "So, that is her origins are from…" Naraku stated. "This doesn't explain why the girl looks so much like Kikyou though…"

**(SO?! Rei explain a lot. I tried to make it simple, but any information needed in the actually manga, Live Action, or anime stories of the Moon Kingdom let me know.**

**REVIEWS NEEDED:D )**


	7. Sleepless Night for Three

**(This is a InuYashaxKagome chapter a bit. Reviews needed.)**

Rei tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She couldn't understand why this Kagura wanted her in the first place. Miroku had mentioned earlier that sometimes Naraku does things to test powers. InuYasha himself was very quiet.

The half-demon had yet to go to sleep and Kagome awoke to hear the sound of him walking. "I-InuYasha…" Kagome stated, looking at Rei who was seeming to have a bad dream. Miroku simply had a smile on his face (which Kagome didn't want to know why), Sango seemed in a light sleep near Kilala, and even Shippo was snoring.

"Sorry… Kagome. I didn't mean to wake you..." InuYasha whispered. "InuYasha, is something bothering you?" Kagome asked, standing up and walking near him. The two started walking from the campsite. "It's just that Senshi or whatever in the heck she is, looks so much like you and…Kikyou."

Kagome's expression changed a bit. "It is weird actually. I'm related to a Sailor Senshi, a priestess, and I'm reincarnation of one…" InuYasha blushed slightly. "Kagome, are you concerned about that girl?" "I just don't want anything to happen to her like what happened to Kohaku and Sango."

InuYasha sighed and held Kagome. "We'll find a way for her and you to pass through time again." Kagome smiled, "Promise me you will be easier on Rei. She herself has an attitude that is similar to yours..." "Hey! I don't have one!" the half-demon nearly shouted. "Quiet down!" Kagome stated, trying to make sure didn't wake anyone. "Well, get some sleep Kagome. We are leaving in a few hours…" the hanyou stated. Still smiling, Kagome laid back down in her sleeping bag.

InuYasha seated himself near a tree and looked over at the fire priestess. With that, he looked around at everyone and closed his orange/gold eyes for some sleep. Meanwhile, Rei kept having a strange dream.

"_Sailor Mars…" Sailor Pluto's voice sounded in her head. "Your family member has ruined time. She has caused everyone to know too much…" "Setsuna, how come I can't get home?" The fire priestess asked (in her dream). "You need to find out why. Sailor Moon and the others shall find out why as well. Reply on your abilities for this era. Your priestess powers can prove to help find out why…"_

Rei awoke in cold sweat. Everyone was asleep, even the annoying half-demon. The camp fire was still burning brightly. Looking at the fire, Rei decided to mediate about her dream. Trying not to wake anyone, she whispered some prayers. The fire showed her nothing. Not even a hint of anything.

The fire priestess thought that it had to deal with it not being the Scared Fire, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed clear. The fire was being blocked by something. Something was stopping her from seeing it and even passing through time home. Staring at the sky, the girl was worried. Was something happening in Tokyo? Were Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto in danger?

Taking a small breathe, she opened the locket. The familiar face of Usagi was there. Rei felt her eyes water. The pyro worried about if everyone was doing okay. Plus she was wondering if her aunt and Souta as well were wondering where she was.

Closing the locket, Rei held her henshin pen in her hand and laid back to sleep.

**(Setting change…)**

"Naraku, that girl has fire abilities. Strange ones at that…" Kagura stated. "I want you to head out and find Sesshomaru. Lure him and InuYasha into the trap I've set. That way, we get two priestesses in one hit…" Naraku replied, his cold voice echoing around the room. "Fine, I'll go. Though, we need to watch out for that Beryl. Supposedly she is supposed to take care of the Moon Princess. I still don't trust her…" Kagura stated.

"Go Kagura. I'll worry about Beryl myself…" Naraku stated in a hushed tone.

"Damn him…always making me do the work," Kagura muttered to herself angrily as she left Naraku's castle.

**(So, the chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to save things for the next chapter. (: As stated in the beginning, reviews needed. Hmm…other than that? What do you think so far?)**


	8. Miroku's Battle

**(A bit of SangoxMiroku in this chapter, but I wanted it themed around Miroku and Sango a bit. I like that couple pairing as well! (: )**

Sesshomaru walked as the smell of Naraku got close. Leaving Rin to stay behind with a village priest proved be useful form one of Jaken's ideas. The eldest son was tracking Naraku for all the lame attempts. He needed to destroy the weak demon, for he didn't fit into the category for demons. He needed to be a lower level, that of the dead.

Kagura set on her 'feather' as Sesshomaru and Jaken approached her. "So, Naraku's playing chicken again?" Sesshomaru questioned Kagura in a light tone. "I'm not really caring about him at the moment…" Kagura cut herself short. Naraku had sent his wasps to watch over Kagura. "You know the girl Rin? It seems your brother lured Naraku to her location…"

"You know this how?" A cold look appeared on Sesshomaru's face at the mention of his so called brother. "Just a warning…" Kagura replied. "You betray Naraku by telling me this?" "He won't ever know…" Kagura lied back. She hated lying to Sesshomaru but she couldn't risk her dying yet either from her heart being crushed. "I'd take the words of advice…" she added in before flying away in an opposite direction than scent Sesshomaru hated as much as Naraku, or at least some point. "Jaken, we are going for Rin…" Sesshomaru stated as his fellow servant seemed annoyed by the human girl in the first place, but followed without question.

**(Setting change…)**

Miroku awoke to the sounds of the morning birds. The sun was still coming up, yet it seemed like a beautiful day. The sunlight burned brightly in his eyes and he rubbed them before looking at everyone else. Even InuYasha was still asleep, which Miroku found surprising.

Standing up to stretch his body, the monk decided to take a small walk. Not to go to far, just enough to have some thoughts to himself. Taking his staff, he started walking. There were no villages for miles and idea of flirting with a girl (even Sango) seemed to not be on his mind.

"I wonder how Hachi is doing…" Miroku stated thinking of the raccoon demon that was almost as bad as Myoga from running away all the time. After noticing he had wondered a ways from the campsite, Miroku picked up a demonic aura. One that he knew too well, that of Naraku. The monk was having a rough discussion whether or not to go and see for himself. He knew that it could be dangerous for going alone so he decided to turn and run back. "So much for a peaceful morning…" he muttered, unaware of the danger that would meet him halfway there.

**Campsite-**

Rei grunted at the sounds of the early birds in the morning. "Damn...BE QUIET!" She shouted, instead waking up InuYasha. "Hey! Will you quiet down!?" The half-demon asked. Rei rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at Sango, who was currently waking up with everyone from the two's argument. "Hey…where's the monk?" Sango asked, a bit of concern in her voice. Everyone noticed that Miroku wasn't even no where near any of them. Rei and Sango immediately jumped up, looking for signs of Miroku. Even InuYasha was trying to pick up a scent of him.

**Road-**

Miroku panted heavily. _Next time, remember not to walk so far!_ He thought to himself. "Hold it monk!" A voice sounded from behind him. Miroku stopped in his tracks for a minute, trying recognize the voice. "Hey, wait a minute!" He turned to see Jaken and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru…" Miroku stated plainly. "Monk! Where is InuYasha?" Jaken demanded. Miroku ignored Jaken. "Monk, I guess you noticed Naraku's aura?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, yes bu-…" Miroku was cut off by Sesshomaru. "I'll be the one to defeat Naraku." "Well, _Sesshomaru_, did you happen to get his location?" Miroku replied, trying to buy sometime. Miroku knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't attack him, but he did keep an eye on Jaken's staff. "That's none of your concern…"

Meanwhile, Kagura stood as she watched the confrontation of Miroku and Sesshomaru. She simply flew down to meet the two. "If it isn't the monk," Kagura stated as the other three turned. "Kagura!" Miroku stated. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, walked in the direction that the 'aura' was.

Miroku turned his head slightly to see Sesshomaru leaving. He then turned to face Kagura.

**Campsite-**

Rei and InuYasha immediately noticed Kagura's aura or scent. "Kagome, you stay here with Sango. Rei and I will go ahead and you two get everything together," InuYasha stated. "Who said I was going with _you_?" Rei asked. "Rei-chan, please go," Kagome stated, trying to stop the tensions between Rei and InuYasha. Kagome had a smile on her face that made Rei think of Usagi at the moment. Bashing from her thoughts, Rei sighed and raised her henshin pen in the air. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The familiar chant sounded as Rei transformed into the timeless warrior she really was, Sailor Mars. "Let's go," InuYasha stated as both he and Mars took off in the direction. Sango stared as they ran off, becoming even more worried about Miroku. "Sango, don't worry. Rei and InuYasha will find him," Kagome stated, instantly knowing her worry. "I know. I just don't want anything to happen to him…" Sango replied back.

**Road-**

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura stated her famous attack of where 'wind blades' go toward her opponent. Miroku managed knock some out of the way, only to be sliced in his right arm, seeming to stop his control of his arm. "W-What?!" The monk stated, gripping his right arm in pain. Looking at the wound, blood seemed to becoming an endless.

InuYasha' instantly picked up the smell of Miroku's blood and Kagura scent as both him and Mars made their way toward the two. "Die monk! Dance of Blades!" Kagura stated again. Quick to react, Mars moved in to stop the attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She shouted, the familiar fire arrow heading straight toward the blades, burning them in air.

"Well, look who showed up," Kagura stated bluntly. "About time, this monk was boring me." "Damn you Kagura…" the half-demon stated, noticing the serious damage done to Miroku's right arm. "Rei, get him out of here and to Kagome and Sango. They are behind us." InuYasha pulled out the Tessiga, ready to go head to head battle with Kagura. Mars was fixing to say something back, but the wound placed on Miroku was serious. Helping Miroku stand up, Mars helped him move out of danger for the moment.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she, Shippo, and Kagome arrived toward Mars and Miroku. "Kagome-chan, you still have your First-Aid Kit right?" Mars asked, noticing the fight taking place between InuYasha and Kagura. "Yes, I always carry it," Kagome replied, seemingly annoyed with that question from her cousin.

As Kagome and Sango were treating to Miroku's wound, Sailor Mars starred at the fight. She was tempted to try a Flame Sniper but didn't want to hit the hanyou in the process. "Well, well…" a cold voice came from behind the five. "So you do look like Kikyou," a man walked out into the shadows, the main four could easily know as Naraku. "Naraku!" Sango yelled, raising her Hirakortsu.

"S-Sango, remember that this is the demon puppet. There aren't any shards!" Kagome stated, looking around the body and after seeing so many puppets of him, couldn't tell?  
"Very good Kagome, but not enough!" Naraku stated, as his giant 'roots' popped out of the puppet.

Sailor Mars starred at the puppet. An aura kept coming toward her head. It was coming from a small house/hut that seemed several yards away. "I think I know where the real one is!" Mars stated. "Rei! We'll take care of the puppet, you try to find Naraku!" Shippo shouted, as both Kagome and Sango battled the puppet. Miroku was still in pain from his wound that he couldn't fight much.

**House/Hut-**

Mars starred at the hut as she ran toward it. She hated running from fights but she needed to find out why she was here in the first place and why. Opening the door to the house, the fire priestess saw a dark figure and the aura that she was meaning to find in the first place…the real Naraku. "Hello, Kikyou's new reincarnation…" he stated. "Kikyou? I'm no one's reincarnation!" Mars shouted, annoyed of being called Kikyou worse than Kagome was when she was first brought here.

**(Someone sent me an e-mail asking from this fan fiction's website why I mentioned Queen Beryl and Princess Serenity in an earlier chapter, so I wanted to answer their question.**

**Remember that Beryl was around for 1000 years almost? Well, understand Beryl hasn't been defeated yet in the time Rei is in. About Princess Serenity, find out next chapter and why Naraku is determined to find out about Rei so much. **

**You can view this fan fiction's website at: usagistorry. **

**It is still under going some work though.**

**Reviews needed. Understand I wrote this chapter at 1:30 AM. So...sorry if it is a bit out of character. Hey though, this is like three pages, probably more than what I've written recently. (: )**


	9. Recovery

**For those who have read this story where Kagome dies...I've completely blocked that out. It ruined what I had originally in mind in the first place, but things are going to get updated and I'm SO sorry for not updating. I've been working on Usagi's Story (not posted here) and the websites. Also, I wanted an updated version instead of posting a complete different version all together. Sorry for those this may bug. **

**House/Hut-**

"Rei! Duck!" A female voice cried from Sailor Mars as she turned and saw a Scared Arrow heading straight toward Naraku. Mars quickly ducked as the arrow hit Naraku. "Kagome! I thought you were helping Sango," the fire priestess asked bluntly, half way amazed by the arrow. "We can talk about that later…" Kagome replied as the arrow flew toward Naraku, seeming to vaporize his arm. No surprise came to Kagome as it quickly grew back.

Naraku quickly used his arm to send his toxic gas toward the two girls. Mars easily avoided the attack, but Kagome wasn't as lucky.

**Road-**

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha cried, as Kagura had retreated off in some unknown location during Kagome's and Rei's confrontation of Naraku. The Wind Scar was aimed directly at the puppet's heart, easily killing it. "I don't get it, why would he use the puppet if he has new power?" Shippo asked. "Hey, where are Kagome and Rei?" InuYasha asked, looking around for both of the miko priestesses.

"Rei went to find Naraku ahead of us and Kagome went to help her as soon Kagura retreated," Sango replied. "They are in that hut up ahead," Miroku stated, standing up, despite how much pain was lingering in his arm.

"Shippo! You and Kilala stay here with Miroku," InuYasha ordered, not liking the fact that Kagome was near Naraku. "I'm coming with you as well..." Sango told the half-demon as she and InuYasha ran toward the hut.

**Hut-**

"Kagome!" Sailor Mars cried out as she saw her cousin fall to the ground, probably unconscious from the attack. "You!" Mars shouted as she quickly wasted no time in attacking. "Fire Soul!" She shouted as her first attack, a wave of fire, flew straight toward Naraku. Naraku couldn't avoid the attack, for how quickly the attack flew him.

Meanwhile, the other two entered the hut to find to see the hut lighting up with fire. The first thing that came upon InuYasha's eyes was Kagome, unconscious lying on the floor. "Kagome!" He stated, running toward her and picking her up. "What the hell did you do to her Naraku?!" The half-demon asked angrily. Naraku simply smirked, despite that half his body was burned from Rei's attack.

"Well, if it isn't the demon slayer and the worthless half-breed InuYasha. How's the monk doing?" Naraku asked, in a cold voice. "None of your business!" Sango replied back, angered. "Anyways, the girl was given the same attack as the worthless Kikyou was. Now only one left…" Naraku stated, turning to Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars stared at her cousin and realized that the attack Kagome received could be fatal if they didn't out of here, and quick. InuYasha was too busy holding Kagome and the thought of losing her like Kikyou that there would no chance in wasting time.

Sailor Mars looked at Sango. Sango looked back at Rei, seeming to get her idea. It was often the same look Kagome gave. Sango quickly threw her Hirakortsu toward Naraku. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars quickly formed her fire arrow and flew it toward Naraku as well. With the hut being small, the Hirakortsu knocked Naraku out of the wall behind him. Before he landed on the ground, the Flame Sniper hit Naraku as well.

Grunting in pain, Naraku quick retreated toward the forest. "Wait you!" InuYasha shouted. "No InuYasha! We need to get Kagome out of here!" Sailor Mars shouted, noticing the wound placed on Kagome's side. InuYasha stared at the girl in his arms, and ran out the door. Both Sango and Mars followed.

**Campsite (later)-**

InuYasha lay next to Kagome the entire time Sango and Mars had been doctoring hers and Miroku's wounds. Miroku had fallen asleep, but into a painful one. Shippo was near Kilala and Miroku, who were also asleep as well. Sango rubbed her eyes. She was tired, as probably everyone else. Mars was near Kagome as well.

After several hours, Sango had fallen asleep, except Mars and InuYasha. The fire priestess stared at the fire. Her sailor fuku dirtied from the ground. The fire calmed the senshi, which after several minutes; Mars had fallen into a light sleep.

InuYasha looked at Mars. _She does look like Kikyou and Kagome. But damn! Why did Naraku have to leave Kagome fighting for her life?! _The half-demon thought to himself. "I-Inu-yasha…" a soft voice stated. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over at Kagome. "Kagome!" he whispered. "I-it is Naraku's posion, isn't it?" "Look, we are heading out in the morning towards the village where Kaede has some of the herbs that we can use, so please, just get some rest..."

She wasted no time in falling back to sleep and Inu-Yasha sighed, some relief off his soldiers. He looked back towards Rei once again. She looked rather uncormfotable, as since she had fallen asleep next to a log and she had offered up her sleeping bag and all that so Miroku as well could get a very needed sleep. After gazing back to the fire, the hanyou fell asleep as well, but still light enough incase he needed to do do something.

**Rei's Dream-**

"Oh, Rei," Ami stated in the fire priestess dream as Rei noticed her four familiar friends smiling at her. "What? I'm dreaming..." Rei replied to Ami. "Look, everything is okay. We can handle anything that comes, just make sure you take care of things here," Usagi said in her often comforting tone. Minako joked, "Hurry up so you can come to our performance!" "That Inu-Yasha looks like my old boyfriend!" Makoto stated cheerly.

That comment made the other four girls give sweat drops, Rei's eyes became the size of a pebble. "But how?" "Setsuna used the Garnet Rod for us to send you the message. This journey is all your own and things will get better. So, goodnight," Ami replied back as they drifted out of her dreams.

**Way to Kaede's Village (next morning)-**

They had awoken early that day to head back to the village, that way Kagome and Miroku could be treated properly. Miroku, Rei, and Sango were riding on Kilala, even though Rei worried it would be too much weight, she decided to agree. She sleeply rubbed her eyes, as Miroku and Inu-Yasha caught hint of it. As several minutes continued to go by, the sailor senshi fell asleep with her head laying on Sango's back, which made her jump for a minute. Even Kagome gave a small chuckle, but knew that she had been through a lot since she had first arrived here.

In which, even though Rei didn't know most of the herbs, had caused Kagome's fever to lower, even though she was still almost ghostly pale in the face. "Gosh, it is like she hasn't gone without sleep before," Inu-Yasha muttered really loudly, catching the attention of everyone looking at him, except the sleeping pyro. "Inu-Yasha, she only slept maybe two hours last night, switching off with you," Sango replied to the hanyo. He kind of gave Sango a glare. "Having an attitude like Inu-Yasha takes a lot of work," Miroku simply told toward Sango, almost causing the half-demon to start trying punch the monk on the head, but he remained calm, as Kaede's village was just in sight now.


	10. Childish Arugements

**I promised an update and here it is.**

**Kaede's House-**

"Man, this medicane makes you tired, Lady Kaede," Miroku told the old priestess as she had given him some medicane for the injury on his arm. Kagome was already sleeping and the two had been forced to stay in the house by Inu-Yasha, even though Miroku was still going to find a way out...one way or the other. Sango and Kilala were off walking around the village and Shippo had followed Rei around to look at the Forest of Inu-Yasha. Speaking of the half-demon, he was simply enjoying the quiet time to himself, though he secretly followed Rei and Shippo to learn more about the fire priestess.

**Small Clearing-**

"So, Rei, what is Kagome's world like?" "It has...a lot more people and there is only once in a while we see demons like those here," the pyro commented, as she set down with the young fox demon sitting next to her under a tree. "So, I'm proud that you helped me out that day with your Fox Fire, it really made a difference," Rei teased the young fox, as he gave a sigh and stated, "I'm just a little kid still, though. I'll never be good at battle."

"Oh, come on, fighting isn't all that great. Yes, it is good to know how to defend yourself, but if you practice and work hard enough, you'll get way stronger by the time your an adult," Rei replied to the boy's sad tone of voice. She could tell that Inu-Yasha had been hard on him, not only by means of him still being a kid, but she also knew Inu-Yasha was hard on him as well to try and make the fox demon stronger, not by attack, but by pride and hopefully self-esteem. Inu-Yasha, had finally made his way to a tree nearby where the two were sitting and talking.

"Well, I wonder how Kagome and Miroku are feeling," Shippo stated. Rei instantly felt a demonic arua behind them and she almost gave an annoyed sigh. "That is right, how are they doing, Inu-Yasha?!" She yelled as she threw a rock near the half-demon as he was caught off guard and fell straight from the tree. "What the hell was that for?" "For spying on us, your idiot!" The two started to argue, as Shippo simply sat there and stated, "I never want to grow up..."

**Road-**

"Kouga! Make up your mind, which way are we going?" His two friends yelled after Kouga, leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe. "I smelt Kagome's blood back there from Naraku, so I'm heading to see if she is okay! That damned Inu-Yasha can even keep Kagome out of harm's way!" Kouga snapped back. When he had followed Naraku's smell towards the hut that Inu-Yasha and his friends had traveled into and Kagome had got injured, the wolf demon instantly picked up the smell of her blood plus the monk that traveled with them. He could have cared less about the monk, but he also wondered what this new smell was that was. Of course, he knew that it was that of a human, but still, he still wanted to find who this person was.

**Kaede's House (about 30 minutes later)-**

After their arguement, Rei and the half-demon kept giving each other glares, each from halfway across the hut. Kagome had awaken up when the two came in fighting, followed by a Shippo who seemed he was getting a headache from their bickering. Sango and Kilala also had wondered their way in, as they all set down for lunch. As they kept giving each other glares, Sango finally broke the silence and asked, "Will both of you grow up?" Rei was a bit taken back by it, but Inu-Yasha finally ingored her.

"Shut up! I was just following to make sure you guys were okay!" Inu-Yasha statede in defense. "I can take of myself! If you haven't noticed, I'm a Sailor Senshi! I've managed fighting againist of people like Fiore!" Everyone eyed her in the house, wondering who this Fiore was. The pyro calmed down a bit and never gave a reply to their looks. Kaede finally got annoyed and stated, "Since ye two are worse than Kagome and Inu-Yasha fighting, it is time ye learn to get along," the old priestess muttered towards the two. Rei sighed and told Inu-Yasha, "Sorry..."

The entire place seemed shocked, as it seemed as if Rei's pride had been killed. "Thanks for the advice, Kaede, well I'm going to take a small walk..." the pyro stated as she walked out of the hut. She needed to cool off some steam.

**Village-**

Since they were resting, the pyro had figured no reason to stay transformed. She was enjoying looking at each villager work and carry out their deeds they needed done that day, until she heard some children screaming, "Demons! Demons!" She ran passed as the villagers fled from out of the houses. She noticed by now the group at taken note of the people running, as she peeked back as they all came running out of the hut. Suddenly, the pyro felt a gust of wind starting to pick up, as it seemed a whirlwind was running towards them. "What is that?!" Rei asked the others they ran up to meet her.

As the dust and wind calmed down, a familiar figured was standing in front of the group. Inu-Yasha glared and stated, "Kouga! What the hell are you doing here?" "Coming to see Kagome, since you can't seem to stop her from getting hurt!" "Oh brother..." Rei muttered. Shippo had told her about this guy and honestly, she was growing already annoyed of him. Holding up one of her anti-evil scrolls, she yelled, "Akuryou Taisan!" As her scroll caught everyone off by surprise, it was aimed for Kouga. He froze in place, held bound by the scroll. "W-What is this?!" He asked toward the new comer, the one he realized was new to the group. He noticed she had on very similar clothes to Kagome and she replied, "Your damned childish like agruement..."

"Rei-chan...?" Kagome asked surprised, as she walked over, removing the scroll from Kouga. Rei wasn't surprised when Kagome easily removed the scroll, since Kagome seemed to have greater spiritual powers than she did. Inu-Yasha was laughing at Kouga the entire time. "That is a simple scroll, you couldn't pull off?" He teased.

**Well, I wanted a small humor chapter. Coming next: How will Rei and Kouga stand each other, since they already off to a bad start, and why did Kouga want to talk more than just to see if Kagome was alright?**


	11. Warrior of Flames Kidnapped

**Bwahaha...take notes. Never make a pyro mad. ;;**

**Kaede's Village (several minutes later)-**

"Shut up mutt face!" Kouga yelled towards Inu-Yasha, who wouldn't shut up since Rei had used her scroll on him. "Look, can everyone stop fighting?" Kagome finally stated. Everyone finally calmed down, even though Rei took her notes on Kouga. "Deal..." the pyro grinned evily towards Kouga, her hand holding up another scroll behind Kagome's back. Miroku couldn't help but give a laugh and asked, "So, what brings you here?" Kouga's eyes moved from the taunting fire priestess to the monk.

"I actually found out some information from some villagers near Akebi Village. It seems that when I get closer to finding his scent, he runs as if in fear of someone. I know there is talk amoung those villagers that there is a lord in fear of a fire demon..." Kouga replied, have blanked. "Fire demon?" Sango asked, "I think it maybe Naraku's castle." "Yes, it sounds like something of Naraku would be up too," Shippo added in. "It doesn't matter if it is Naraku or not, but we should go and see if those villagers are doing okay," Kagome replied to the others. "WHAT?! Kagome, we aren't going to go around and do deeds to villagers yet again. We spend more days doing that working on defeating Naraku," the half-demon stated towards her.

"It doesn't matter. It is a lead on Naraku, right? We should go check it out. That means there might be some young ladies who are in desparated need of help..." Miroku stated before Sango giving him a cold hard glare, while the rest of the group gave a sweatdrop. "Are you going somewhere with this, Miroku?" Sango asked. "No, no, no, Sango. My heart belongs to you only..." the monk stated, before touching Sango's leg. "And your fine leg belongs to my heart as well..." he added. Sango then, lost it. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face, causing him to fall off the log he was sitting on.

"Wow..." was all the pyro had to say. Yeah, she figured he was a lecher, but that bad of a lecher? "Anyways, lets go everyone!" Inu-Yasha stated. "Kouga, are you coming with us?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha was fixing to say something until he realized that having Kouga with them might be a litte itzy tiny bit safer, plus he knew Rei would want a chance to annoy the heck out of him. Which, he grinned evily to himself to that. He'd get annoyed with him flirting with Kagome, but it couldn't wait until it annoyed the pyro enough that she'd use her scrolls on him again. "Sure..."

**Way to Akebi Village-**

That had each decided to help get themselves faster that each demon was responisble for carrying someone. Shippo offered to transform into a 'hawk' to carry Rei there, but Kouga instantly decided that Kagome was riding with him and he grabbed her, running up with Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. So, Inu-Yasha got stuck with the pyro, who both never said anything. They were distant behind everyone else until she stated, "I can't trust that Kouga with Kagome..." she stated. "Hey, there is something that we can agree on..." he stated back.

"Hey, mutt face, you smell that?" Kouga stopped running with Kagome, as the smell of human entered through the area to Kouga and Inu-Yasha. "What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Rei asked, halfway surprised. "Blood...human blood..." the half-demon stated, as they stopped as well. "Then what are we stopping for? Let's see what is going on!" Rei yelled at everyone, as they all continued running.

**Akebi Village-**

By the time everyone arrived to the village, they were too late. There were dead human bodies everywhere. Rei instantly became sick, by the sight not only of dead men, but women and children even. Suddenly though, there seemed as if a fog moved in over everyone. "What is this?" Sango asked, as she walked over to the pyro, comforting her. "Sango! Watch out!" Rei yelled through her pale face as something of a person outline knocked into Sango, knocking her limply to the side. Everyone was too busy notice Sango fall when a gush of wind poured over the group. Miroku went instantly over to Sango, as he pulled her and Rei towards the group. Though, Rei forced Miroku's grip on her to come off, she felt she walk herself, even with the wind blowing.

When Miroku ran back to the group, the pyro herself picked up her pace. The familiar outline reappeared, as blades tore through between Rei and the rest of the group. "It is Kagura!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "Good half-breed.." her voice sounded, as she bounced a swarm of wind that kept blowing. Meanwhile, another outline appeared as the fog disappeared. Rei focused her attention to her transformation pen in her pocket, as she raised it up, but the smell of the dead and the bodies was getting to her again. She tried her best to ingore it as the outline appeared to be a little girl. "Kanna! Now!" Kagura shouted, as Kanna raised her mirror in front of Rei.

"Rei! Run!" Kagome yelled, as the pyro looked at the mirror for a second. She felt as it being drawn into it. She backed away as fast as she could, throwing her scroll towards the mirror. It had no effect. "M-Mars Crys-s-ta-l-l P-Pow..." Rei couldn't find herself able to speak very well. She began to lose her sight as she noticed a light coming from Kanna's mirror and she slopped to the ground. "Damnit!" Inu-Yasha growled, finally raising the Tessiga to blast Kagura, she waved her hand as the dead villagers from the ground began to stand up and the wind died. The dead villagers instantly ran into the group, holding everyone back, even Kouga and Inu-Yasha. Kagura and Kanna quickly moved as they grabbed the unconcious Rei and took off to the sky.

**Akebi Village (around 30 minutes later)-**

"They've got Rei! We just can't stand around and wait!" Inu-Yasha screamed towards Kouga. "She is just a human anyways! So what, some spiritual powers?" The two had been fighting as Miroku was getting Sango to wake up finally. Kagome stared off in the distance, her eyes looking in the direction they took off in. "Rei..." she whispered to herself. Miroku looked towards the others and asked, "It seems as Lady Rei was their target the entire time..." "Why would Naraku want her, though?" Sango slowly finally waking up. "Her powers. She transformed in front of Kagura and Bankotsu don't forget..." "That doesn't matter, we need to follow them!" Kagome shouted angerily, as she turned towards with everyone with tears in her eyes.

Everyone eyed Kagome and nodded silently.

**Naraku's Castle-**

"Why did you need this girl again?" Kagura asked. "To lure Inu-Yasha here...but to learn more about the others of her type," Naraku stated. "Plus, since when has a normal girl been able to control fire and be a priestess at the same time?" Kagura whispered to herself. "She has lower spiritual powers than Kagome...but she has yet to actually see the Shikon no Tama shards. She could be use againist Inu-Yasha," he replied, as the fire priestess laid in a room, but surprisingly she was laying on several blankets, her hands tied. "We cannot let her near this," Naraku stated, holding the Mars Crystal Henshin pen in his hand."

**Poor Kagome. ): Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming next: What does Naraku plan to do? Find out soon!**


	12. Escape and Kagome's History

**I've decided it tell you, Naraku, that you shall not eat ramen. xD; Actually, I'm joking. **

**Kellybug- Thanks, I just wanted to pick on Kouga. **

**Serenityrain2233- You've reviewed on my story the most and I just wanted to say, THANK YOU! (:**

**lilshiori- xD Your comment made me laugh, a lot. Thank your for tunning into it.**

**Everyone Else- Sorry I never replied to your reviews, but thanks for reviewing.**

**Naraku's Castle-**

Rei felt sickened when she woke up. She had been sweating, as if someone who had been drunk for their entire life. She was fixing to wipe her head, when she noticed her hands were bound. _Great_, she thought to herself. She focused on trying to remember what happened first. Kanna's mirror came into image and she understood what the ropes were for. She looked at her pocket for her henshin pen, but no such luck. She sighed for a minute, before glancing around. She looked around the room.

The cloth curtains were as if they were purple, entirely purple. For a minute, she thought that Sailor Saturn might have decided to come to the past and give Naraku purple cloth. She gave a small grin at the thought of that, even though Hotaru was a very sweet girl. Hotaru would probably blow him up before giving him purple cloth. Getting back to focus, she very shakily tried standing up. She hadn't really been focused enough to try and look for anyone, her plan was to first get her hands untied.

She looked around the room for something she could try and cut the ropes off with. Though, when she thought she saw a shadow that seemed to be coming from the other room, she walked quietly over to notice the outline looked as if they hadn't heard her wake up or walking. She looked up to see the cloth curtains would easy tear if she wanted them too, she was going to find who this person was as well. Jumping up, she did a jump kick towards the figure on the other side of the curtain, causing the person to be offguard and they fell over.

As she focused, Rei was glad that there was a fire coming from down from the end of the bigger room, which the curtain had made it only look smaller. Her eyes instantly shifted to the figure that she had kicked. "What the hell?!" The pyro heard, as she instantly recongized the voice. It was Kagura's voice. Kagura stood up and faced the pyro, "Well, if Miss Mars isn't already awake..." the wind witch stated, taunting her fan towards Rei. Though, the pryo wasn't really scared of Kagura. At least jump kicking her made Kagura learn to start watching her back...seriously.

"Heh, I'd love to say and roast you, but I've got better plans..." Rei replied, as she slowly started walking backwards into darker area of the room. Kagura followed even more quickly, and when she got close enough, Rei raised her foot to kick Kagura, but the wind witch easily avoided the kick. Rei didn't have time to react when she felt someone grab her behind, as since her hands were already tied behind her back, someone had grabbed them, lowering the pyro to be forced with them. She looked her back, as a mere body, no older than 12 or 13 had her hands. She looked into his eyes, they looked as if they were gazed with evil. She has seen Hotaru's eyes like this before, but she focused back the current time. The boy didn't seem all that strong, but when she tried to move her hands from his grasp, Kohaku's grip tightened.

Kagura by now had made her way over and looked Rei in the eyes, "You look so similar to that wretched girl Kagome," she stated. Rei was already having it with some of the villagers saying that when she had first arrived here. "Well as they say, we have someone who looks like us out there..." the pyro replied coldly back. "You're the one who killed those villagers?!" "Stupid humans, you all get emotional at the sight of a dead body. But, Inu-Yasha and his friends fell for it," Kagura stated. "It was trap.." the other girl replied, now starting to get angered by the slaughter of who didn't need to die.

"So, she is awake?" A cold voice came from the entrance to the room, as Rei's and Kagura's gaze turned toward Naraku, who seemed to have been watching almost the entire time.

**Forest-**

Inu-Yasha, Kouga, and the others had followed Naraku's scent to a forest, only to get another dead end. "Should have looked at that castle was back there an hour earlier..." Miroku stated. The group had been running almost nonstop, looking for the missing Sailor Soldier. Kagome was still worried, but calmed down a bit. She just hoped Rei could handle herself long enough until they arrived. to at least get her away from Naraku. Kouga could barely have any smell of Naraku, so they turned back in direction of the castle they had passed by. Hopefully, this lead would be the correct one.

**Naraku's Castle-**

"Kagura, Inu-Yasha and his friends will be here soon. Take care of them..."Naraku turned towards Kagura, who angerily left through the entrance. "Heh, got to have everyone do your dirty work?" Rei teased towars Naraku. He just simply had a really cold grin on his face. "See you if you can see shine coming from that boy..." Naraku replied back. "A shine?" She asked herself. She slowly turned towards Kohaku and actually did see something glowing off of his back. She instantly realized this was what this entire thing wa about...or so she thought.

"You've been hit on the head one too many times..." she replied towards Naraku. "I know you can see it. Kohaku. Kanna, take her to the Hiroshima..." He told towards the boy who held her hands in a grasp and the faimilar pale looking girl with the mirror. "I don't think so!" Rei angerily raised her foot back and kicked Kohaku sending the boy againist the wall. She noticed his sickle laying next to him and she cut her ropes on it. She turned towards Naraku and held up a scroll towards Naraku.

Naraku seemed to grin as if he was plannning on the pyro doing this. She launched the scroll towards him and Naraku countered it with simply putting up a barrier. As since the boy was knocked out, Rei took his sickle and held up towards Naraku. She didn't really know how she would use the thing, but she focused her attention to where she saw a red glare from the fire, as she noticed the faimilar Mars Cyrstal Henshin laying inside part of his robe thing. She tossed it at him, but still, no such luck. It fell straight towards the ground. She instantly gave a sweatdrop. She once again, pulled out a scroll, and this time, surprisingly, it broke down his barrier and made Naraku get limp for a second. She ran towards, grabbed the part of his robe and tore out her henshin pen.

It wasn't the best idea the pyro had, but when she had already gotten it, she wasted no time in transforming. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!" The scroll's spell broke off rather easy on Naraku, but to his surprise, the girl had stronger spiritual powers than he had expected. He watched as Rei transformed. He knew last time she managed to send him flying through a house wall, just from almost one attack. Mars looked at Naraku and took no waiting in attack. "Burning Mandala!" She shouted, as several rings of fire flew towards Naraku, cutting each side of his body with the smoke.

Naraku glared and realeased his miasma towards the senshi, making her breathing pattern feel irregular.

**Naraku's Castle-**

As the battle inside raged on between the two, the group had finally managed to reach the castle and Kagome instantly felt the presence of Shikon no Tama shards. Inu-Yasha had wasted no time in running into the castle and followed Rei's scent. He hadn't ran into Kagura, who was watching the battle between Mars and Naraku. She though, instantly began to smell the scent of smoke. She turned to see that one of the fire priestess' attacks didn't hit right, and caught the nearby curtains on fire. She wasted no time in avoidng the half-demon, who she began to smell as well.

Sailor Mars was beginning to pain raising fom her lungs. Her missed attack was quickly burning the inside of the castle and the smoke caused her to be blinded for a minute, she couldn't see Naraku. She knew if she used her powers to blast a hole through the wall, it might cause the roof to fall down, so Mars blindly made her way from the fire and trying to avoid the amount of smoke as well. One problem she felt were her lungs were stinging from Naraku's miasma. "Rei!" She heard a voice yell at for her. "Kagome, Inu-Yasha?" She yelled in reply, her voice started to sound crackled.

Inu-Yasha quickly paced himself and blasted through a nearby wall, as he noticed a familiar scent that narrowed in on Rei's. He quickly pulled out the Tessiga and used his Wind Scar, towards the familiar scent, which he easily could tell that it was Naraku...or at least his demon puppet. He didn't really care, he just knew that Kagome was probably spazzing because he went in alone, there was a fire, and also no sign of Rei yet from outside. He arrived when he finally reached Rei (or in this case, Mars), was having a hard time standing up. "Inu-Yasha...about time," Mars teased towards the half-demon and he grabbed her, easily coming out the same way he came in

**Akebi Village-**

By the time they had avoided the burning castle, Mars was ghastly pale in the face. They had finally stopped, so Kouga could say his goodbye's to Kagome to see if it would get the pyro raged up, but she had fallen into a light sleep. They knew that it wouldn't be good to continue staying in this area for much longer, so they managed make their way to Akebi Village, and burried the human bodies. Rei was still asleep, not waking up. Meanwhile, the group talked outside.

"She still doesn't look much better..." Kagome stated worriedly. "She was getting already sick from the sight of those dead bodies and I bet being around Naraku didn't help," Sango added in. Miroku stated, "I think she got his miasma. Remember, Sango, she has some of the same signs that you did even when you had very little of it?" "I know." "Well, she did manage to put up a fight againist Naraku. She managed to free herself from him and when I was in my way through there, I saw Kagura was watching their fight. She is stronger that any of us expected," the half-demon stated. "That means Naraku won't be stopping just yet, he'll be coming back for her soon," Kagome replied.

"Best bet is to leave back for the village tomorrow and see if Kaede has any herbs that can make Rei feel better," Inu-Yasha finally broke the silence that lingered for a minute, where a nearby sleeping Shippo laid on Kagome's lap. "We can ride Hachi, it will be faster..." Miroku offered. "Okay."

**Akebi Village (later that night)-**

Inu-Yasha set in deep thought about Rei. Her tiara shined from the fire inside the house and she seemed finally to have some more color in her face. He wondered about her spiritual powers, but with his thoughts, he dozed into a small light sleep. Meanwhile, Rei was having a dream.

**Rei's Dream-**

"Rei-chan! Come on, Motoki has some ice cream waiting at the Crown Game Center!" Minako's voice yelled to her. The pyro snapped out of her daydream and she saw her friends, as they were waiting to go catch some ice cream after a long day at school. She started running to catch up with them, but a voice said to her, "Princess Mars, stop!" She stopped in her tracks and the images of her friends disappeared. She replied to the voice, as if the voice she had heard before. "Who are you?" "Don't be alarmed Princess. I'm from your past, from your home kingdom of PhobosDeimos Castle." "My castle? Are you Queen Serenity?" "No, I ruled the planet Mars during that time."

"So, you are my mother?" "From the Moon Kingdom times, yes." The pyro stood in fear, as an image of her mother appeared in her head. She looked almost exactly like Rei, but wore a fire red dress, similar to Princess Mars' dress." "Queen Ritana, as a matter of fact." "Wait, you are wearing..." Rei never finished her sentence. Everything flashed in her dream and they appeared in the former glory of the gardens in the PhobosDeimos Castle. The entire planet, who Rei always thought to be nothing but just red dirt and dry dust, had a beautiful look. The sky was red but the palace had an Earth feel to it. The water was blue, the grass was a light pink color, which seemed to fit with the flow of the palace.

The plants and trees were like normal plants on Earth, except with the pink grass. She looked towards the beautiful palace, which had the Mars Symbol embraced with a Flaming Arrow. "This is Mars?" "Yes, before Queen Beryl ruined the happy times for you girls. Listen to me, Princess Mars, take care of your cousin, Kagome. She, like you, has spiritual powers and she must take care of the Shikon no Jewel, for it belongs back in the rightful hands," Ritana stated. "But wait, Kagome has to deal with this time?" "During the Moon Kingdom, your family lived on Mars, as blood relatives. Kagome and you grew up together, much like you did now. She was from Earth, because like with the Moon, people from these planets weren't allowed to fall in love.

In a twisted fate, my brother feel in love with a Earthling. Kagome was considered second heir to the Kingdom, like if anything would happen to you. She kept guard over the Shikon no Tama as a request from Queen Serenity. One thing about that jewe that differs from the Silver Crystal and Golden Crystal is that the jewel was made from a priestess who helped purifty demons, but you'll find out soon enough. In a twisted fate, it cost Kagome her life in protecting it when you guys were 13. You vowed to never let another person get in contact withit and you sent it to Earth, but Queen Beryl ruined any chance of it ever coming in contact with Kagome's soul.

Everyone lost their lives, as you remember, and Queen Serenity sent you all to Earth, the only planet that still remained suitable for living.


	13. Injuries? HA! You wish

**Serenityrain2233- Glad you like it. (:**

**lilshiori- Haha, not cutting me up with a sword****. I PROMISED AN UPDATE! D:**

**Akebi Village-**

The group had been down for quiet a while the next morning, as since it was hard for them to really move out with two in their group injured. Sango and Rei both kept perisisting that they were feeling better, but Inu-Yasha knew other wise. Miroku was looking over the graves of the people in this village, praying for something. Shippo and Kilala went with Kagome to get some herbs and other such and the half-demon walked in between making sure Kagome needing help getting items they needed and making sure the other two girls were getting some much needed rest.

Rei was mcuh pondering over her dream and trying to fight off Naraku's miasma, she didn't have much to say to anyone. Sango was doing way better than the pyro, but Sango herself kept a watchful eye on her. They all knew that Rei wasn't going to stay in bed much longer. Meanwhile, Miroku talked with Inu-Yasha. "She is still going to be down for several more days..." Miroku told the half-demon. Inu-Yasha nodded in agreement as he watched Kagome from a distance away, getting the herbs from the fields of the deceased villagers. "Damn, that Naraku. We are so close to catching up with him and then Rei gets down where she is sick. At least she should be able to tell us what Naraku wanted her in the first place," Inu-Yasha replied.

"I doubt even she can if she wanted to. Remember, Kanna used her mirror on Rei, but yet, neither your or I ever saw Rei's soul return to her," the monk replied back. "That must mean that her soul was never taken..." Inu-Yasha stiffed back. "Exactly. Only reason she passed out was because of her already getting sick and her soul fought back againist Kanna's mirror." The two continued to discuss until a cry came from inside the hut. Both of the guys ran into the hut to see Sango laughing at a joke from Rei telling it that made her start crying. Both of them gave sweatdrops and Miroku stated, "Seems Sango is feeling better."

**Akebi Village (around three hours later)-**

Kagome had cooked up some ramen noodles, in hopes it would help Rei feel better. Sango by now, was still feeling pain when she moved around (like walking and other such), was improving fastly. Rei had been doing pretty good that morning, since Kagome and Shippo almost couldn't still hold back the laughter when Sango told them the looks on the two guys faces. The pyro just stared at her lunch, as if she thought it was waste.

Inu-Yasha was the only one in the hut, as since Kilala took Sango for some fresh air and the day was pretty nice. Kagome was riding her bike around, looking at the beauty of the area and Miroku was off under a shaded tree talking to Shippo. Sadly to Rei, she wanted to go outside, but the others told her not to even try and even Miroku put up some seals on the hut, preventing her from leaving.

"Will you actually just eat some food? It will help you feel better?" Inu-Yasha asked finally, breaking the silence of the hut. Rei eyed him and made an effort to try eating some food. "Gosh, this tastes nasty right now..." she complained as her swollen throat tried to force the noodles down. She managed to eat about half of it, before starting to feel as if she was burning a fever. She laid back down to sleep and Inu-Yasha felt her forehead. She was a little hot and placed a cold rag on her head.

**Nearby Road-**

Sesshomaru walked with Jaken on the road. "The castle should be up ahead, Sesshomaru-sama!" He stated cheerfully. It had been a while since their 'group' had ran into Miroku. He was following a lead from several human villages that a demon was terrorizing humans with a large sword. Sesshomaru somehow thought it had to with Inu-Yasha and was going to confront him about it. The full demon often didn't really could care what his brother did, but something seemed different this time. All these rumors of a fire being traveling around this with his brother made him wonder if this person was what caused Naraku to flee in fear, as since he was getting closer to catching up with him.

"So, Sesshomaru, how are you going to kill this fire being?" Jaken asked, as they continued following Inu-Yasha's smell. "Naraku fled in fear of something and we're finding out what Inu-Yasha knows," Sehssomaru replied annoyingly to Jaken's question. _Does that mean he is taking to asking Inu-Yasha for help!?_ Jaken thought to himself before asking, "Why Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru ingored him and thought to himself as well. _What is so fearsome about Inu-Yasha that made Naraku run? I, myself, shall be a witness._

**Akebi Village-**

"Miroku, look!" Shippo shouted and pointed towards a figure walking on the road ahead in the distance. The monk focused his attention towards the figure coming closer into the village. He stared at the figure several more times and realized who it was. "S-Seshomaru?!" He asked. "Sesshomaru, why is he here?" "I don't know, but go get Inu-Yasha, Shippo," Miroku ordered and the young fox ran for the hut.

Miroku watched Sesshomaru. "Is this just my luck? This is the second time," he muttered to himself. Kagome had wondered in and heard Miroku talking to himself. "The second time?" She asked him. "Look, Kagome," he pointed to Sesshomaru walking into the village. "What?!" She asked Miroku as Inu-Yasha and Shippo appeared outside with Sango and Rei both on Kilala by this time. "So, Inu-Yasha, still alive are you?" Sesshomaru stated as the entire group watched him.

"Who is that?" Rei asked Sango. "Inu-Yasha's older brother, Sesshomaru..." Sango replied. "The one he hates?" "Yep." Inu-Yasha over heard Rei and Sango talking, but ingored them. "Sesshomaru, what do we owe this joyfull visit?" The half-demon asked. "You may have noticed Naraku ran in fear," Sesshomaru asked. "What does that have to do with anything?" The other brothered asked, drawing out the Tessiga.

"You were the last one around him, so lets see what new powers you have picked up," the oldest brother stated, pulling out the Tokijin. "New powers?" Kagome stated. "Wait, Inu-Yasha hasn't picked up any new powers, Sesshomaru!" He looked towards Kagome and asked then, "Why is Naraku in fear of a fire being?" Everyone instantly becam shocked, mainly Rei as she instanty knew who Sesshomaru was talking about. "So, you believe rumors passed by humans?" Inu-Yasha taunted towards Sesshomru as he ran towards him and swung the Tessiga.

"Barely two minutes near each other and they start fighting," Kagome muttered and Miroku replied with, "A new record." Sesshomaru easily countered Inu-Yasha and flung foward his fist, punching Inu-Yasha to the ground. "I'm not in the mood to play, little brother," he stated. "Then what are you in the mood for? Naraku headed towards the northwest!" Rei shouted towards him. Sesshomaru's attention came toward the girl sitting next to Sango on Kilala. He sensed something different about her than the others and realized this was who the coward of Naraku fled from. "All I needed to know, except know that he'll come after you," he replied towards the pyro and turned to walk out of the village.

Inu-Yasha was fixing to chase after him, until Miroku yelled towards him, "Don't. He got what he was looking for. Though, I doubt you gave him the right directions, Rei." Rei instantly gave a evil grin on her pale face and stated, "I can trick my friends that way at times as well." They all gave a laugh, even Inu-Yasha who was grinning at the thought of Sesshomaru walking a distance in the wrong direction. 

**Rubble of Naraku's Castle-**

It had been five or so more days and Rei was finally feeling better. She wasn't no longer pale and she was ready to get back on their journey. As they searched around the castle, Mars (as since Rei transformed to save the pleasure of not doing it later) stared at the rubble. The place had black ash everywhere and she almost couldn't believe her attacks helped start the fire. She gave a sigh and walked around, trying to pick of the sense of evil or anything.

Kagome was trying to look and see if there any shards left behind, which Inu-Yasha highly doubted would happen, because he knew how much trouble Naraku go for just one small shard. The entire group was running out of ideas and they didn't know much more than that they should just start back on the road again. Mars though, thought about what Sesshomaru said about Naraku coming after her and she knew that she wasn't going to fall for any his tricks...hopefully.

"We best get going, there isn't anything here," Sango told the group and they started off.

**The Hiroshima-**

"So, Kortsu, are you going to actually take control of that girl and her powers?" Naraku asked, "Naraku, if there is one thing I know about the Sailor Senshi, is that cannot stand seeing each other in pain or their princess," Kortsu replied. "A simple mortal war princess?" "No, that is none of your concern. Except that, if you continue with this plan of trying to control Sailor Mars, you must not let the hidden princess inside of her wake up." "Eh, that was in her former life. Correct?" Naraku asked in return. "Yes, but when their main princess woke up, it doubled the power of the Sailor Senshi. If one of the other Sailor Senshi wake up, Mars will be harder to control."

"I don't need to worry about the others, except Mars. She is similar to Kikyou, who I finally got rid of. If we can that girl on our side, we'll finally be able to find the last three shards." "Why the girl Kagome?" "Already have tried, she won't do much. Now Kortsu, go..." Naraku ordered, as his newest incarnation took off in the direction of their group.

**Chapter is a bit shorter than what the last one was, but this chapter was a small update. The big update is coming soon!**


	14. Enter Kortsu & Princess Mars

**Sayakagome929- Hey, thanks. Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Kellybug- xD; Oh yeah. They always find ways to fight. They break the record for probably any family fighting (physical and nonphysical).**

**serenityrain2233- You actually guess part of the plot. Usagi (Serena in the English version)**

**Botan Village-**

The group had finally made their way to village when Miroku and Sango were approached with villagers asking for help to slay a small demon that had been terrorizing their fields. They all decided it might be best to help out and it would provide them a place to stay for the night. As they searched the village for any sign of the demon, the pyro and Shippo were stuck being joined up together. Rei honestly didn't mind and she got to walk around as Sailor Mars and get some respect from someone OTHER than her friends in Tokyo and the group. Not like she really minded, but she gave a small sigh for a second.

After several minutes, Rei sensed the demon the villagers were all upset about. "Hey, Shippo, ready to go get the demon?" She asked. "By ourselves?" He stated, worriedly. "Don't worry Shippo, you can help me fight against it," she stated. "All right!" He agreed and she lead them towards demon. It was just a mere little rat demon that had grown in size when they arrived and Mars quickly wasted no time in helping destory it. "Mars Flame Sniper!" She shouted, her familiar fire bow and arrow formed in her hand and she took aim at it.

The rat demon saw the two and began to creep closer to Shippo and he yelled, "For Fire!" Launching his attack towards the rat demon, all it did was push the demon back and Rei launched her attack, burning the rat demon.

**Botan Village (that night)-**

Since Rei had destoryed the demon, the were offered to stay at the headman's house. "Something has been bothering me about Sesshomaru," Kagome stated as they were sitting down and eating for dinner. "You mean from several days ago?" Sango asked. "Yeah, was interested in what Inu-Yasha knew about Naraku and normally he doesn't come around unless Naraku sets something up," Miroku added in with Kagome's suggestion. "He was coming also to see the rumor of the fire being that was talked in the village earlier," Rei told the group. "Feh, even if that 'award' thing is real, no one is going to anything," Inu-Yasha told towards Rei, "as long as I am around, there should be no worries for any of you."

Everyone let loose a well needed laugh and little did they know that the headmaster's guards were listening on the outside of the door.

**Headmaster's Quaters-**

"Kortsu-sama, that girl is here, the one you have been looking for," two of the guards ran into the heamaster's room and told him. Kortsu let an evil grin and turned towards Kanna, who had a mirror that was watching the group. "So, Princess Mars, after all these years, you and your friends were reborn. Queen Beryl lacked knowledge that you all would be reborn and now, you, are near you cousin. Damnit! Queen Serenity, you daughter's court will pay for this!" He yelled angerily as he got up and dismissed the guards.

**Room-**

Inu-Yasha set near the when he and everyone all stopped eating when the fire of the light went out. The half-demon quickly took hold of the Tessiga and Rei held up her scrolls, as it became quiet. Everyone quickly grabbed their stuff and listened as footsteps were near the door. The pyo saw an outline of a person and they had blade. The figure quickly dashed into in the direction of Shippo and Rei quickly went fowards and kicked the person back, tearing down the paper doors.

"Shippo, are you alright?" Rei asked. "I-I'm fine..." Inu-Yasha quickly got up and pulled out the Tessiga. "Just who are you?!" He asked angerily. "Kortsu, remember as you will play the end game," the other guy replied back. His sword lit up with fire and it lit up the entire area of the room where everyone could see his face. Rei somehow, froze in place. This guy looked almost exactly like Jadeite did, but with black hair. "What?" She asked. "J-Jadeite?!"

"Ah, Princess Mars, still you have fire I see but Jadeite was a fool! What a lame brother, of mine he was, falling for Beryl's brainwashing." "Are you crazy? You guys brainwashed the generals!" Rei instantly realized this guy must have been from the Moon Kingdom. Everyone else stood there, halfway clueless on what was going on. Rei quickly went to raise her transformation pen before Kortsu wavd his hand, as rock like objects flew towards her pands and bounced her againist the wall, becoming like bounds to the wall. The pyro couldn't keep hold of the pen and dropped it, making a soft metal sound on the wooden floor.

Inu-Yasha angerily flashed the Tessiga at Kortsu flamming sword and was met on match leveled. "So, weird, you half-breeds," he commented and easily kicked the Tessiga out of Inu-Yasha's hand. Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were trying to free Rei's hands from 'rocks' while Kagome mounted an arrow. Inu-Yasha didn't even waste time to pick his sword up and brought up his hand to attack. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inu-Yasha's attack never went through. Kortsu once again, counteed the half-demon and swung the flaming sword near him.

"Damn, why aren't these coming off?" Miroku asked Rei. "Miroku! Sango! Watch out!" Even before she could reply to Miroku's question, Kortsu had sent Inu-Yasha flying towards the other two, knocking them out. "Man, pitiful humans," he smirked. Before he knew it though, a Sacred Arrow flew straight towards him, knocking him back, with blood coming from the wound. Rei looked towards who shot the arrow and saw Kagome. "Release Rei now!" She shouted, as she mounted another arrow.

Kortsu angerily stood up and held his hand over the wound he had received right over and looked over at who shot the arrow. "That girl...is that Kikyou's reincarnation?" He aske himself. "What?" Rei asked herself. Angerily, the pyro kicked the wooden wall which her hands that were keeping her hands together and broke the wood. "Kagome, shoot another arrow!" She commanded and Kagome let loose another arrow, this time though, Kortsu was ready and dodged it. Rei quickly took her chance and grabbed her henshin pen and transformed.

Kilala was standing guard over the other three, which Mars asked Kilala to get them to safety. Kagome quickly placed the three on Kilala and she flew off. There was a dead head silence between Sailor Mars and Kortsu. "You cannot be related to Jadeite..." she taunted and to her shock, the guy's appearence changed into looking very similar to the original headmaster. A young, guy (looking very similar to the guy from episode 78 of Inu-Yasha) and she was correct. Kagome walked up close to Mars and asked, "What is going on?" "This guy is trying to dig up old memories," she replied angerily back.

Kortsu grinned and pull out his placing sword again. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars wasted no time in attacking with her attack and launched it towards him. "I see you got the famous Flame Sniper, but..." his sword easily deflected and flaming arrow dissolved. "What?!" Both of the girls asked, in shock. Kagome then wasted no time and launched a Sacred Arrow towards his sword. His grin melted away when he noticed this was the girl from the past. "So similar, you are..." he told Kagome as he tried to deflect the arrow, but it managed to push past his sword's aura and put out the flame on it. Though, the arrow's energy quickly dropped from his sword and fell towards the ground.

The fire priestess quickly launched her scrolls towards Kortsu and powered up for a Fire Soul attack, "Fire Soul!" She shouted, as a fireball flew from her index fingers and slammed into the guy, making him scream in pain. He quickly thought got up and turned towards the two, "I'll be back and this time, your just better pray that your friends will be alright!" "IS THAT A THREAT?!" Mars started to chase after him, but somehow, he managed to pick up and fly off. "Damn!" She stomped her feet towards the ground and gave a small sigh. Kagome walked over to her and asked, "Friends? Is he meaning the other Sailor Senshi?"

"I think so, but he better learn that he better have guts to mess with them..." Sailor Mars replied in a rather blunt way. Kagome gave a sweat drop and stated, "You are worried." The pyro fell over from Kagome's comment and stated, "Being here in this time has really helped you, huh?" "Yeah, I mean, I do miss being home, but I'm grateful for meeting Inu-Yasha and all the friends I've made," Kagome stated. "Even though finding the Shikon no Tama shards have been rough, I've really managed..." Kagome never finished her sentence as she stared at her cousin. She looked down and Kagome remembered something from their childhood.

**Walking back to Akebi Village-**

Even though the village was empty, Rei had asked to stay here, since this was the nearest and safest place for everyone else. Her, Kagome, and Shippo walked in almost complete silence, as since Rei was still transformed and Kagome finally stated what she had been thinking about, "Remember when Souta went missing when he was around two, and me and you were both around seven?" The pyro looked towards Kagome and stated, "Yeah, the idiot. He went and played in your storage house." "We got ourselves into a lot of trouble not watching him and both our grandpas and my mom even called up your dad to see if he could put out a search on him," she added in. The senshi glared at the thought of her own father, "He never did. He wasn't there for when Mom died either or didn't even show up for your dad's funeral."

"The thing is, he was right in front of our eyes and we got so worried. My point is, don't worry so much. If they, the Sailor Senshi , are like all those fan clubs say they are, then they should be fine. I promise you, that if something is wrong, me and Inu-Yasha will go help you guys out, anytime," the other girl finished, as they made it to the village.

**Akebi Village-**

"Kagome, Rei, Shippo!" Miroku ran out and met the group, followed by Inu-Yasha and Sango. "Why didn't you come looking for us?" Kagome asked them. "Cause Inu-Yasha could smell you coming," Sango answered. Everyone was very cheerful everyone was safe, though Rei just walked by and went straight into the house, leaving the group standing there, puzzled. "Kagome, what is wrong with her?" Miroku asked. "It is a long story, but I think she needs to be alone right now. We'll stay out here for a while and she'll come back out when she is ready," Kagome stated, as she explained all what happened during the last battle.

Meanwhile, Rei had detransformed and laid down to rest and think about all that had happened and distance herself from the others. _Everyone better be alright_... she thought as she drifted into a light sleep.

**What happens next? Find our next chapter! (:**


	15. Usagi & Luna, Wonderous Pair

**For those you who haven't see the Sailor Stars saga or merely watch the English version of Sailor Moon, please don't send me e-mails on how Rei and Usagi transform. I've watched the entire series enough and I don't need e-mails that say, "They don't say just 'make up' at the end of every transformation!" I've seriously gotten e-mails from people saying this and I want to clarify it to you now, Usagi's transformation into Eternal Sailor Moon is just as it says down below, "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" There is no power or anything in there. Don't believe, search YouTube under "Sailor Moon Eternal Transformation" and you'll see what I mean.**

**I've mainly gotten this from e-mails from my website, not really from anyone here has done it and I want say thank you if you haven't . Sorry if I'm coming as a sore writer but I figured I'd make the statement now instead of getting more stupid e-mails. Thanks to those who haven't done it though. (:**

**Tokyo, Juuban Area--**

Usagi and Luna were walking to the nearby book store, even though the odango didn't like reading, she was still going to get some the newest comics. Also, the blonde was really worried, because she had called up the Higurashi Shrine because Rei hadn't yet returned from visiting her family and there was no reply. Everyone kept calling her temple seeing if she had came up, but still no such luck. Luna knew herself that Usagi was really worried, because the girl was always sometimes worrying over nothing. Though, Usagi's mom has suggested that get out for a while, to calm her nerves.

"Luna, I think we should go visit Grandpa Hino and see if he is doing okay," Usagi told the cat. "Usagi? Are you using this as an excuse to see if Rei is there?" Luna asked in a concerned way. "Yeah, but can we just go see?" "Just for a little while. Remember, we need to that meeting later to discuss with Ami and the others about Rei, okay?" "Yeah, Yeah, I know..." Usagi scolded back.

**Kaede's Village-**

The next day, the group had headed back up to Botan Village to see if there was any clues left behind, but there wasn't many. So, they all had returned to Kaede's Village to rethink and see what the old priestess would know. Rei was more cheerful than she had been in a while, but she was still pondering over this guy who had changed his appearence from looking almost exactly like one of Rei's old enemies to looking like a normal villager in this time period.

Miroku had suggested that it may have been Naraku in disguise at one point, but Rei had pointed out that Naraku went and hid himself away. More so, what was up with him talking about Queen Serenity and calling her "Princess Mars" every other sentence. Plus, his sword was able to deflect any fire attacks she threw at him. It was only thanks to Kagome that they were able to send him off like they did.

As they talked with old Kaede, Inu-Yasha had changed it to the subject of how this guy's sword was 'on fire' as he called it. "I think it has to deal with something from your powers, Rei," Miroku told the group. "I'm beginning to think it had more to do than that, because he deflected my Flame Sniper easily. He might he someone from the past," Rei replied to Miroku. "I see now," Kaede told towards Rei. "You had a previous life, as did Kagome as my older sister Kikyou. This must mean, he is trying to get revenge on someone or get something that has remained after all these years." "Yes, I get that, but what I don't g..." she was cut off to hear Inu-Yasha smacking to the ramen noodles they had fixed for lunch...again.

"Would you kindly quit that smacking?!" Rei yelled towards him. He thought to annoy her once again, that he smacked the noodles some more. Before Rei could get something in reply, she heard, "Sit boy!" She looked in shock as the half-demon fell straight to the ground, leaving a small creator in the hut's floor. "Kagome, that was great!" the pyro stated in approval, as the group gave a laugh at Inu-Yasha. Even old Kaede let loose a small chuckle, "Stupid do as stupid does."

**Hikawa Shrine-**

Usagi and Luna had made their up to the shrine, but there was no sign of anyone around the temple. They had searched for the old man and the temple's helper, but no such luck. The odango checked Rei's room, since there was a chance the missing girl might have grabbed any clothes or anything, but it was still as it was. She looked at the dresser, which Rei often laid her henshin pen on, there was a small dust outline of the pen and the blonde looked around. There was the Starlights and the group photo and she turned to Luna and stated, "I think we need to check out that Higurashi Shrine and see what is going on there." Both of them nodded, even though it was half way on the other side of the city.

**Kaede's Village-**

Everyone was searching around, talking with any villagers of any hince of Naraku or of the Shikon Jewel shards. This village had yet to be even messed with Naraku in a long time, it was all the group could think of for the time being. Though, Rei found herself wondering to the well that brought her here in the first place. She wasn't by herself though, since the group all broke up into pairs of two, and she was stuck with the monk. Not that Rei really minded, because the monk had proved himself to the Senshi, even though that they were mainly laughing at what happened earlier during lunch.

"So, Miroku, tell me, how bad is the Wind Tunnel?" Rei asked out of wonder, even though she had been told about it before, she wanted to ask the monk herself, because she has yet to see him actually use it. "Everyday, it grows and grows. Eventually, it swallow me up if we don't defeat Naraku in time," Miroku replied. "I see you put on the I'm-not-worried-tone for this long," the pyro stated rather coldly. Miroku became a little nervous and stated, "There is no need to act like any day now I could be dead from it." "Good, that was a trick," the girl replied. "Huh?!" "I was just seeing how you are reacting. Anyways, I promise to help you guys defeat Naraku, so don't go on to die yet. Sango would be annoyed if you never finished out your plans on marrying her, " the senshi finished up.

They both gave a weird laugh, but it was cheerful enough that Miroku had gained a lot of Rei's trust, the last one she needed to get her to trust her. She had become very close friends with them all already. Sango and Rei got to know each other from when they were both injured. Inu-Yasha and Rei had become where they were less fighting, but still, their pride still got in their way. Kagome and Rei already were bonded, but that time they walked back from Botan Village. Even Shippo and Kilala were bonding with her, cause she was more friendlier to Shippo than Inu-Yasha had been in a long time.

As they were going to head back, the wind started picking up. "A demonic aura, and a familiar one too," Miroku told towards Rei, as they both felt it easily. "Naraku's?" Rei asked. "Yes," the monk replied.

**Higurashi Shrine-**

"This is that one girl's shrine from the past, but that must mean that this how Mars got there in the first place," Kortsu stated from up above, laying right near the well house's door. Meanwhile, Usagi and Luna were making their way up the shrine steps, hoping they might get some leads on where Rei might be. Kortsu heard the two talking and he quickly ducked behind a tree and watched the odango and cat as they made their way towards the house. "This shrine is huge!" Usagi stated, halfway in schock. "Usagi, don't forget why we came here for!" Luna nagged at the odango. "I know..." the other replied.

Kortsu stared at the blonde very closely and it didn't surprise him that the cat talked. "I remember, Serenity had that cat as an advisor and a guardain to the princess, so that must mean..." he looked Usagi who was making her way to knock on the door. "They must have finally realized then that Rei hasn't returned. Kagura just better keep that annoying group of Inu-Yasha and the others," as he came out from behind the tree.

He yelled towards Usagi, "Sailor Mars isn't here." "What?" Usagi asked, as if she didn't know who he was talking about. "Foolish, Sailor Moon," he stated as, he pulled out his flamming sword. "Usagi, transform!" Luna yelled towards the blonde. "Moon Eternal--Make Up!" She shouted as transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "Wow, I see you've become in your strongest form almost, but that won't do any good!" He yelled, as he ran towards the winged sailor and she quickly pulled out her Teir to block his sword. Instantly, the flame on his sword went out. Kortsu backed off when he instantly realized that she really didn't even attack yet and a simple Teir managed to block his sword.

He put it away and started up with an attck similar to Sailor Mars' Fire Soul. Though, it made contact, Sailor Moon and Luna were surrounded in a white light, and disappeared before it could go all the way through. "So, Naraku managed to pull it off," he chuckled and disappeared in a similar way, though surrounded by fire.

**Forest of Inu-Yasha-**

Rei and Miroku didn't need to alert the others when Inu-Yasha caught the smell of Naraku and they had already arrived. "Watch your backs," Inu-Yasha warned the group as they looked through the forest, still no sign of Naraku (or whatever that smell was), but Miroku turned towards Kagome and asked, "Sense any shards?" "Yes, but they are very faint. I can't see their glow that well," Kagome replied. The pyro thought back when she saw that shard in Kohaku's back and helped look around. She had yet to tell the others of his theory, until she saw a small, faint glow in the distance. "Kagome...what about over there?" Rei pointed, as Kagome stared off.

The distance was very far and Kagome squinted her eyes and saw it as well. "That is right, but how did you see that?" Kagome asked. Rei gave a soft sigh and stated, "Naraku discovered this before I even knew, but I was able to see one at Naraku's Castle. I saw one and it worked, but I tried to tell him I couldn't though." "Wait, that means you can sense them too?" Miroku asked, not surprised by this."Don't know." "That doesn't matter now, lets just go, and good job," Kagome stated as they picked off running in the direction.

**Well Clearing-**

Naraku glared as he knew the others were onto him because of Scared Jewel. Plus, why did Kortsu somehow manage to take that winged girl to the Hiroshima? He knew that he had to alert the person who sent him fleeding in the first place, which was why a cat was surrounded in his 'vines' as they were called. He could make out a cresent moon symbol, which was very familiar to the one that the blonde had when Kortsu came back.

"Naraku!" Inu-Yasha's voice shouted through the clearing, as the group finally arrived. The hanyo already had his sword out, ready to strike down Naraku, as did the others. Though, Mars' attention got caught on cat trapped by Naraku. "L-Luna?!" Mars asked, as she walked foward more than the others did. "Rei, what is it?" Kagome asked. The pyro didn't reply as she quickly formed her Flame Sniper and was fixing to send it to free the cat. "Not, so fast," Naraku replied.

Luna awoke finally, hearing voices. She first noticed Sailor Mars, hold her Flame Sniper towards the enemy. Though, this guy was different. "Mars!" The cat managed to choke out, that took everyone there by surprise (except Rei, of course). Naraku seemed off guard and and Luna bit his 'vines' and Naraku dropped the cat hardly towards the ground. She limply tried to stand up, as Naraku was fixing to send some miasma towards the injured cat, though Inu-Yasha easily launched the Wind Scar towards Naraku. Sailor Mars wasted no time in running towards the guardian cat and picked her up.

"Luna, how are you here?" Mars asked, as soon as she had made it back towards the group as Inu-Yasha yelled, "Ask later, for now, let's get Naraku!" "Go, Mars, I'll explain later," Luna smiled as the senshi placed Luna on the ground as she stood next to the transformed Kilala, who was standing near Luna. Luna quickly got a sweat drop as she noticed the size of the cat demon's fangs and her size over all. "Oh my..." she whispered to herself, but focused her attention back on Mars.

"Mars Flame Sniper! Scared Sutras! Fox Fire! Hiraikotsu! Wind Scar!" The main five yelled, as they powered up their attacks. Kagome launched a Sacred Arrow and it flew towards Naraku, courasing through his body as Kagome and Mars took both a notice for the almost complete Shikon no Tama. The pyro quickly launchd a Fire Soul towards his body where the Jewel was and Kagome ran behind her. As Mars let off the Fire Soul, Naraku was too busy trying to regenerate his body that Kagome grabbed the tainted Shikon no Tama. Naraku was fixing to launch a poison towards the two girls, when Inu-Yasha made a dash towards his floating head. His head and what remained of his body retreated back.

**Well Clearing-**

Kagome dropped the Shikon no Tama jewel on the ground, as Naraku had tainted it so much, she couldn't purify the aura. "Kagome-chan, why don't you let Rei help you. Maybe the two auras can lower the demonic aura that surrounds it," Sango suggested. "Kikyou's soul is in part of that, since she helped make it pure for Naraku from receiving the full power, " Miroku piped in. Luna gave a blank stare at the shiny jewel and gave sigh, "The Shikon Jewel!"

Everyone turned towards the cat who spoke again. By now, Kilala had transformed back into her smaller self and it made Luna feel more at ease. Rei had also explained who Luna was and they were all amazed at the talking cat. Though, Luna was beginning to dislike Inu-Yasha's dog ears. She hated dogs and his looks gave her a werewofl idea of them. "Luna? You know about this?" Mars asked. "I've heard the legend among the local shrines, yes," the cat replied back. "Nevermind that, we need to lower the demonic aura on that thing.," Inu-Yasha changed the subject.

Rei and Kagome both closed their eyes, as Kagome held the nearly completed jewel in her hand, as Mars placed her hand over Kagome's. They did the same thing and both began to pray. There was silence for almost a minute. Then, a bright light appeared from the jewel, showing signs of almost complete purity. The glow continued as a blinding light came forth and continued as both Sailor Mars and Kagome focused their energy on it.

After several seconds, the light died down and the jewel appeared to be almost completely purified, even though part of Naraku's aura remained. Kagome held the Jewel close to her chest and Miroku turned towards Sango. "This means that Naraku will be going after the shard in Kohaku's back..." he warned. Sango gave a silent nod. Meanwhile, the senshi turned towards Luna and asked, "How did you get here?" "Well, me and Usagi were...OH MY, USAGI?!" Luna panicked, looking for the person she had originally remembered being around last.

"What do you mean?!" Mars asked in shock.

**What will happen next? Plus, why is Luna here, instead of just Usagi. Also, what is the Hiroshima? I hope none of the characters seemed OOC this chapter. ; Reviews always accepted, cause you guys make me wanna update this story more than the others.**


	16. Don't Play with Fire

**Serenityrain2233- Haha, I'm glad that you are excited about Usagi, even though this story isn't quiet over yet. xD;**

**Taeniaea- Glad you are enjoying the story! (:**

**Sayakagome929- I kind of based the last chapter off of the S Movie: Hearts in Ice cause it came to mind about me wanting Luna to play a bigger role than she did at the end of the Sailor Stars series. **

**--Manga Spoiler--**

**AuthorNote: I just wanted to say, sorry if I'm making these recent chapters circle around Miroku a lot. In the current manga (Chapter 544), the poor monk is told that if he opens the Wind Tunnel one more time, it will spread and actually kill him. Plus, Sango got herself into a little trouble with Sesshomaru. Let's hope Rin and Kohaku can make an understanding of that. So, if you noticed, I hope Miroku won't die and I want him to be able to enjoy a little more life in my story. (Surprisingly, Inu-Yasha managed to place his hand of the Wind Tunnel, stopping Miroku from actually almost falling for a trap Naraku set. We shall kill Naraku in this story! D:)**

**--End of Manga Spoiler--**

**Well Clearing-**

"Wait, you said this guy had a flame sword?" Inu-Yasha asked Luna, as the entire group listened to the cat's story. "Kortsu..." Mars replied without a doubt in her mind. When she would get the chance, she'd really turn him into a flame that she would make sure wouldn't go out. "Naraku's scent is gone though," the half-demon stated rather down on the thought of chasing after him. "I don't sens his aura either," Miroku added in. The monk stared in deep thought, looking at his Wind Tunnel.

"Then, we'll just have to look for Kortsu and see if he'll tell us where Naraku is," Kagome stated. "Hell no, we're going to hunt down Kortsu and make him tell us where my friend is and Naraku is!" Mars yelled, stomping off a few yard to try and remain cool. Everyone watched as the senshi was even more worried. "Tell me Luna, how does this guy know me as Princess Mars and you said he even knew who Usagi was even without being transformed?" She asked the guardian cat. Luna gave a sigh and stated, "Queen Serenity had us forget so many things. Yours, like Usagi's, past life ended with so much pain. Each of you had lost something that she didn't want you to remember."

"She didn't give us the choice either," Mars replied. "I remember we were told our planets each had a certain job and I finally out what is, other than protecting the princess." She turned towards the guardian cat and gave a rather tearful look. "It isn't just my job," she stated. The others had remained silent and Luna gave a rather sad look towards the pyro. "I know that the Mars Knights' used swords, but only those of high noble way were able to control that type of power." "He was, a knight on Mars?" the senshi asked, halfway surprised.

"I found Naraku's scent!" Inu-Yasha yelled as they all were fixing to chase after his smell. "Wait, Rei, I wanted to give this to you, since your mother would want you to have it," Luna stated. "Give me what?" She asked, more concerned about Usagi and where she was than about an item. "It isn't an item, rather some advice. Unlock the Mars Crystal," Luna stated, as she jumped onto the senshi's back and they all followed the half-demon, the fire priestess not asking exactly what Luna meant.

**The Hiroshima-**

The Hiroshima seemed as if a combined different demonic auras. One could think it was an entirely different place made of a purple barrier, only though you could make out it was in Japan's past...if you lived there maybe. Sailor Moon laid on the ground not far from where Kortsu was standing. As a matter of fact, he himself knew Sailor Mars and her friends would be here soon. Meanwhile, the blonde was waking up and was taken by shock on her surroundings.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, as Kortsu smirked when he saw she was awake. "About time," he told himself, getting the blonde's attention. She looked straight towards Kortsu and demanded, "Where is Rei and Luna?" "That doesn't matter, right now, we have something we never finished," he stated, as Sailor Moon stood up and he drew his flaming sword. Kortsu knew Sailor Moon could beat him, but she didn't have the power to destory this barrier. He was going to finish off the annoying group that kept following him and this princess.

Sailor Moon raised her Tier and Kortsu swung at her. She countered it, but his strength caused the blonde to force her legs to keep steady, not able to push him back. "Oh no you don't!" A male's voice shouted, as the two looked towards the voice. Inu-Yasha and the rest of the group stood outside the barrier. "Sailor Moon!" Rei shouted, as she launched a Flame Sniper towards the barrier. The attack simply seemed to 'brake' as it hit the barrier.

Everyone else tried using their attacks as well, nothing worked. Inu-Yasha was fixing to use the Tessiaga, only when Kortsu stated, "I wouldn't do that if I was you." "What?" The half-demon asked. "This barrier can crush by the force of that sword of yours..." the former Mars Knight stated. "Inu-Yasha, don't!" Kagome stated. Mars stared angrily at the barrier and ran towards it, only to be blasted back by it. "Rei!" Moon yelled, as the group ran towards the injured Sailor Senshi.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" A voice shouted from behind Kortsu, as the attack ran through the man. He screamed in pain as he fell towards the ground. Inu-Yasha smirked at the blonde who planted the attack on him. He was stupid in turning away, but when the half-demon looked towards Sailor Mars, who's face was almost pale from worry. Kortsu stood up and stared at Sailor Moon and launched a huge wave of fire towards the odango.

There was no way to dodge it, as there was a direct hit on the blonde. Moon screamed as the attack hit her, falling to the ground. Luna shouted, "Sailor Moon! Come on!" The odango continued laying on the ground as she laid there in pain. Her attack did injure Kortsu, but he had recovered rather quick and his attack was huge, so she had no way in avoiding it. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all watched, knowing that the girl inside the barrier couldn't last long againist someone with that type of power.

Meanwhile, Kagome looked over at Sailor Mars, who sat on the ground, her face hidden behind her hair. "Rei-chan?" She asked. Everyone looked towards the pyro and to their surprise, she stood up. She looked straight towards Kortsu and Luna became wide eyed. The tiara on Mars' head was replaced with a red glowing Mars symbol. Kortsu turned for a second, as if he felt Rei's energy double in a matter of seconds. Red light began to surround the Mars senshi, as Sailor Moon struggled on her knees. She looked over towards her friend and watched, in awe.

The red light floated around Mars, as the jem located in her tiara appeared before her. "The Mars Crystal!" Luna shouted, shocking everyone. "What is that?" Kagome asked. "The power of her star seed," Luna replied, confusing Kagome a bit more, but nodded in silence. "She can access it?" Kortsu asked himself, as Moon stared, confused as what was going on as well. The red jem started to shine as, the red light that surrounded Rei began to 'melt away' her sailor fuku and the Mars symbol continued to glow on her forehead. To everyone's shock, Rei's clothes were replaced with a flowing red dress.

Her red dress was bright with a pink fabric down the body that continud all the way down the drss. The straps of the dress wee contected by red gyms and a choker tied with a bow. Her heels, in this case, were red which could be seen from where she was standing. The firey Mars symbol remained on her forehead, as the jem floated close to the girl and disappeared. "Princess Mars?! That is impossible!" Kortsu shouted. Everyone became shocked, but Usagi was the worst. She never thought she'd see the day that someone other than herself appeared as their past self.

_What is happening? I'm as Princess Mars! This is way weird! This is the odango-baka's job!_ These thoughts ran threw her head. Princess Mars felt something forming in her right hand and noticed a flaming bow. "Her Flame Sniper..." Kagome stated, almost dazed at this. Luna stared and nodded towards Kagome. Snapping out of her thoughts, Rei's inner head felt her past self coming to the surface. Finally speaking, the past Princess Mars spoke, "Kortsu, this is why you were banished!" With the flaming bow in her hand, in the other, a flaming arrow appeared out of no where.

She raised the flaming arrow and launched it towards the barrier, instantly destorying it. Everyone gasped in wide shock, as Kortsu had fear in his eyes. Again, Princess Mars launched another flaming arrow and it hit Kortsu directly, hitting him in the shoulder. He gripped his arm in pain, as he retreated in the forest. "Oh no you don't!" Inu-Yasha shouted, only as the princess looked towards the half-demon and smiled. He was fixing to chase after Kortsu, until he noticed the annoying girl he had met was smiling at him.

Sailor Moon stood up and looked at her friend and walked towards her. "Rei-chan?" She asked puzzled. Princess Mars smiled and looked towards the odango, "Princess Serenity, glad you're safe..." she finished, as red light formed in hand. Luna walked over towards the two, as she gazed in shock. In her hand, was a henshin pen, as red light faded back around her. Within seconds, Sailor Mars appeared again, only to faint towards Sailor Moon. Everyone else ran towards the group, as checked to see if she was alright. "She'll be okay," Luna stated. Sailor Moon looked at her feline friend and asked, "What just happened?"

**Campfire-**

It was later that night, as Mars slept near the fire. Usagi had detransformed and explained who she was to everyone, and Miroku though, didn't make a lecherous move towards the blonde. "She had such power when she was in that state," Sango stated, as they talking among themselves, all of them talking about what had happened. Usagi was still trying to adjust to the fact she was in the past, but listened silently anyways. Luna carried the henshin pen that had formed earlier, as she realized Sailor Mars had just unlocked a higher level of transformation.

"That is something you have now, Usagi," Luna commented towards the blonde. "I didn't think the others could access something like that," the odango replied. "They have always been able to, it just takes something from their princess form to activate it. Kortsu had almost you on the Moon Kingdom, but Rei had found him and fought him dead on. His knight powers were no match and it was just like now, she wasn't able to reach you and it unlocked that memory for her," Luna continued on. "Are you saying that this guy has been Rei's in her past lie?" Miroku asked the talking cat.

"Yes, but I'm only remembering this has the events are happening. Sorry, Usagi," Luna replied in a sad tone. The odango smiled and stated, "It isn't your fault. This just means Rei can turn me to a crisp even worse when I fail my next test." Luna gave a sweat drop at her remark. "Which, since I'm here, I don't have to take the one tomorrow," Usagi continued on, grinning at the thought of missing the test. The others gave a small chuckle and Kagome stated, "I have some books for you study if you want..." Usagi almost fell over and Luna grinned. "No thanks!" She said rather nervously. Luna replied and stated, "If she can get past the part of getting distracted..."

The odango became angered and hit the guardian cat on the head, causing a rather huge lump on her head. "Sounds like someone else I know," Shippo stated, looking toward Inu-Yasha. "Hey!" He yelled, causing the others so start laughing (except Usagi and Luna). "He does have a point," Kagome added in. "Yes, you do wonder from thought to thought," Miroku teased. "Shut up!" The half-demon stated. "Quiet, you will wake Rei up," Sango even stated, giving Inu-Yasha the feeling it was five againist one.


	17. Kortsu's Fall

Long time, no see? No, I have not died or abonded this story. I honestly don't know what God does with time, you know? Any big notes is that the ending of this story is approaching and things will really take toward the ending of the Inu-Yasha manga. Hince the use "wishes" and stuff like that. If you don't know how the manga ended, this can contain some strong hints.

**Forest of Inu-Yasha**

"Burning Mandala!" Mars focused on her target, even though it was a tree, the rings bounced off the tree and completely burned it up. Mars was struggling to control the past in her, in fear for some reason that it could come out and burn up the rest of group. Usagi and Luna had distranced themselve from the pyro and even Inu-Yasha had avoided the Mars senshi. Maybe what was one of most dramatic changes was her sailor fuku.

(AN: Following information typed up better than I ever could from WikiMoon.)

Her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a red five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were large light red puffs with two patches of red fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. Her belt consisted of two red ribbons, one red and one light red, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light red. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being red and the bottom layer light red. Her boots were knee-length and white, and had a red V-shaped border with a five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a red five-pointed star.

Everyone struggled to pour water on the tree as the pyro eyed how it just went up in flames. Why was she not able to simply control her powers? Even after getting her Super upgrade, it did not take long for Rei to figure out how to control her new required transformation, so why was Eternal Sailor Mars any different?

**Road to Rumored Castle-**

After several minutes of putting out the fire on the tree, they all decided to go ahead and walk ahead in a direction they heard from rumors of a demon that matched closely to the miasma of Naraku. It was mainly Rei and Inu-Yasha that kept pushing them in that direction and the one Rei was mainly doing this to on purpose was Usagi. She complained a bit of having to walk though before Rei and the odango could have any fighting go on, Luna simply threatened to have Kilala jump and pounce on them. Maybe the oddest thing for the entire group was having a talking cat among them and giving advice that that they sometimes needed.

"Hey, what is that feeling?" Usagi commented, somehow getting a cold feeling as they approached the rumored castle. Rei and the others could tell it a lot easier that the odango, but she was actually able to pick up a demonic aura. This was a strong one at that and Inu-Yasha realized the scent was that of Kortsu though he smelled of blood, his own blood. Was he that seriously injured from Rei's arrow perviously that he could still be bleeding? "It is a demonic aura," Miroku replied to the odango, who simply did not know what to say. "And the smell is that of Kortsu's," Inu-Yasha stated. "Kortsu?! Well, let's go and finish this!" Rei held her the Mars Crystal up in the air and was fixing to transform when Sango stated, "Wait, this is probably a trap for you two." "What? I'll roast that creep with my powers..." "No, Rei, let's wait out here," Usagi stated. Noticed she was out voted on this, Rei stayed out here to protect Usagi.

"We'll defeat that creep," Inu-Yasha yelled, as him and his original friends all went in the direction of the castle.

**Rumored Castle-**

"With your scent being so open, will no doubtly lure Inu-Yasha and his friends here, which means I'll have everything in place to keep the Shikon no Tama in tainted, even if they kill me," Naraku taunted towards a rather dying Kortsu. The attack Rei had laid on him had gotten worse and the only thing that was keep him alive was some glamar of hope that he could save the Mars Princess from a rather terrible fate.

"I smell Naraku! He is here as well!" Voices yelled as Naraku realized them instantly. Approached by Inu-Yasha and friends, Naraku looked for the two Sailor Senshi that were suppose to among the group of friends and noticed that everything was going to plan. Kortsu, who laid on the ground weakly asked, "Lady Kagome? C-Can I talk to you?" Kagome turned her attention to the former dying Mars Knight on the ground. "What is it?" She asked. "S-Sorry about o-on Mars a-always trying to go after Princess Mars..." he mumbled out. "Wait, what do you mean?" Kagome asked, getting concerned. Something told her that Naraku had simply used this man for his own selfish gain and Inu-Yasha listened in, while having his Tessiga ready to attack towards Naraku if he dared to make a move.

"I n-never hated you, Princess Mars, or the ever so kind Princess Serenity. I loved R-Rei so much, but Jediete kept interferring with any chances for me to tell ho-w m-much I wanted to t-tell her," he coughed up blood this time while saying that and stated with a final breathe, "T-Tell...her...I-I'm...sorry." Kagome's eyes watered and everyone gave a sadden expression (even though Inu-Yasha kept his hidden) and Naraku simply smirked. "His soul was used to help make the Shikon Jewel more tainted..."

"What do you mean, more tainted?! Do you think you will get away with what you did?!" Mars' voice shouted from behind the group. Sailor Moon, Mars, and Luna all stood facing Naraku and Mars' eyes were filled with tears, but she wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her. "Hey, I told you two to say away!" Inu-Yasha yelled, bugged by this. "Oh, what I must fear? You don't even realized what you are getting yourselves into..."

"You are wrong Naraku!" Moon yelled, who Naraku hadn't really seen before, but watched the blonde haired girl. "Luna has informed us the secret of the Shikon no Tama. If we choose to fight for the good of future, our fighting will not taint the Shikon Jewel!" Mars yelled. Naraku remained clueless on this and Mars looked towards the rest of her friends. "We can finish this here and now, even if he does make a wish on the Shikon no Tama, we can make the right wish," she called out.

Sailor Moon pulled out her Tier and Mars focused as her new powers came rising to her. "Mars Snake Fire!" The attack formed and created a snake of fire and flew towards Naraku very quickly, that even with no matter times they hit him he may seemed to have regenerated, the attack disconnected his upper body from the rest of his body. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Moon's attack was much more stronger that Mars' and it blasted away the larger parts of his body.

Naraku screamed in pain, as he never excepted that these two girls would easily be able to blast his body away and it not regenerate. "Everyone! Let's join together and we can defeat Naraku once and for all!" Mars shouted, yelling towards Inu-Yasha and friends. Inu-Yasha could be seen grinning. So maybe putting up with Rei was worth it after all!

Coming soon! The Final Battle with Naraku and the Final Wish Upon the Shikon no Tama! I hope not of the characters seemed way to OOC!


	18. Naraku's Fall and the Wish

Naraku was known that bringing that blonde haired girl here was probably his biggest mistake. He knew that if he wished upon the Shikon no Tama now, it would be useless. Mars looked at Kortsu's body and closed her eyes for a second, trying hard to not let emotions run over her. She opened her eyes and looked at Naraku and knew that if they couldn't get Shikon no Tama back before killing Naraku off entirely, it would cause a lot of problems. Sighing, she looked towards Inu-Yasha who held Tessiga ready for battle.

This was going to be it. Rei was not going to let this demon get away with what all he had done to Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango...mainly not Miroku and Sango. This was her chance to finally head back home and she knew that this battle could be her last, but she wasn't going to let Naraku live. "So, you think you all alone can defeat me?" Naraku grinned, taunting evilly.

"We all will be able to..." a female's voice sounded from behind the entire group. Somehow, Mars and Moon recognized the voice. Standing in full group, were people thought you would never have thought to be here. Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto, all stood, transformed and ready for battle. "Everyone…?" Mars asked herself, trying to figure out why or how the rest of the Sailor Senshi, were here, in Feudal Japan. Kagome recognized them somewhat, but everyone there who had just been fighting as rather confused.

Pluto, seeming to be able to read everyone's questions or concerns, answered, "I brought us all here, since you found what you've been sent here for, Sailor Mars." Naraku was amazed but knew this was a greater problem. The Sailor Senshi alone could defeat Naraku and they were all here, all nine ready for battle, plus Inu-Yasha and his friends. He didn't have the usual smirk on his face no more. He launched demonic aura towards the group of new arrivals and Inu-Yasha wasted no time in launching a Wind Scar towards Naraku, causing the miasma to disappear easily.

After this, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and told towards the half-demon, "I think, we all can set this time period right, with everyone's help." Inu-Yasha and friends somehow seem to understand her correction as well as the rest of Moon's friends. Moon called out a power deep inside her and floating before the entire group, shining, was the Silver Crystal and the Sailor Senshi closed their eyes, as the tiaras disappeared to show their respectful planet symbols, as Inu-Yasha and friends watched, dazzled. Floating her hands above the Silver Crystal, the crystal transformed the Sailor Senshi into their past selves. Princess Serenity stood surrounded by the Solar System Princesses, each glowing in the respectful color of their home world.

Princess Mars looked over to Inu-Yasha and stated, "Go head, baka, we need your help." Rolling his eyes, Inu-Yasha launched a Backlash Wave towards Naraku, as Sango through her Hirakotsu; Miroku launched a scared sutra, Shippo launched his Fox Fire. Kagome pulled back an arrow and waited, as Mars smiled at her, wanting her to wait to lunch the attack. By now, the Sailor Senshi's powers were flowing around Princess Serenity and she opened her eyes and aimed the Silver Crystal's power toward Naraku, all of the powers from each princess and Serenity grew into one big light beam, blinding. Kagome then, at the same time, launched her Sacred Arrow, it flying into the attack and it seemed to flow into the attack, hitting Naraku dead on.

There was a loud scream as the attacks all combined into one huge white light and it remained blinding for several minutes. After Serenity died down the power of her crystal and it floated back into her broach, did she return as Eternal Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Senshi as well. Sailor Moon fell to her knees exhausted but looked at the place where Naraku had been, as well as everyone else. "Is Naraku really dead?" Shippo asked, breaking the long silence. Miroku opened up the Wind Tunnel and noticed it disappeared. Sango, the first to react and stated, "Naraku's dead!"

Inu-Yasha smirked and stated, "I could have done all of that…" "Why didn't you do it before hand then?" Kagome asked, teasingly towards him. Mars let loose a well needed laugh, only as a purple shine caught her attention. "The Shikon no Tama!" Kagome stated as she and Mars stood up, both going to go and pick it up. Luna smiled and stated, "Remember the last person who holds it can make a wish?" They both nodded, as the Sailor Senshi stared confused, but dare didn't ask.

Both cousins looked at each other and smiled while they threw it up in the air. "Shikon no Tama, we wish you to be gone forever!" They yelled at the same time, the jewel disappearing into thin air. Then another blinding light flashed and surrounded the Sailor Senshi, coming from Pluto's Garnet Rod. Mars knew what this meant and stated, "Time for me to go."

* * *

Cooming soon the grand finale chapter, _Tomorrow_. See you soon!


	19. Tomorrow

Tomorrow – Epilogue

* * *

"Man, I was just starting to get used to you as well…" Inu-Yasha smirked out towards Mars, who simply rolled her eyes. She turned towards Sango and stated, "I hope that Kohaku is going to be living without the shard in his back. Also, don't let the monk be too lecherous…" Rei told Sango, who gave each other a sisterly hug.

Miroku spoke up and asked, "Where is my hug?!" Letting lose a tearful laugh, Rei said, "See you, you lecher!" Shippo, by now had started crying and the senshi crouched to meet him eye level, "I'll miss you, Rei," Shippo stated. "I'll miss you as well…" the pyro replied, trying her best to hold back tears and she noticed Kilala had made her way over to her and Shippo, "Goodbye, Kilala." She scratched the cat's eats and Luna ran over to Kilala, seeming as her way of saying goodbye as well.

As the other Sailor Senshi watched the tearful goodbye going on between Mars and theses people, they noticed Rei stopped straight in front of Kagome. "So, I guess you'll have to come back home sometime so we can see each other more often," Rei teased, as tears rolled down her face. Kagome sighed and hugged her cousin, "Rei-chan, I promise. Say hello to your grandfather for me and thanks for everything."

* * *

One Year Later – Tokyo

There was a silent wind spring wind at the Hikawa Shrine, as Rei swept the steps leading up to the shrine. "Usagi, where in the world are you?! You promised me that you'd be here earlier than everyone for that study meeting! We are graduating in a year!" She yelled down the steps. "Some things never change, do they?" A voice sounded from behind the pyro and Rei recognized the voice. "Inu-Yasha, long times no see…" she turned around and saw Kagome and Inu-Yasha (wearing his cap over his ears).

"And I finally got into high school!" Kagome stated, cheerfully as the three laughed at their cheerful reunion. "So, how is everyone?" Rei asked. "Well, Sango and Miroku are married and Sango is currently pregnant with twins, meanwhile Shippo has taken to go to 'magic school' that helps him train to become a better demon," Kagome replied.

* * *

Three Years Later- Kagome's High School Graduation

Kagome looked off in the distance, as her family and Inu-Yasha were watching her receive her high school diploma and she had finally did it. Maybe one of the greater deals was that after this, she would officially be living in the Feudal Era while still going to college to obtain her degree.

Miroku and Sango finally had the twin girls and a newborn boy and Shippo kept progressing in his school work. Kagome had decided to live with Inu-Yasha. Meanwhile, she learned that Rei and the Sailor Senshi were doing their best.

Rei herself thought of each of her own friends and how the future was become reality. Usagi and the Inner Guardians graduated high school. Usagi and Mamoru had gotten married recently. Meanwhile, Luna was pregnant with Diana, whom Rei had told Kagome about several years back. Ami was currently attending Harvard Medical School and getting her doctor's degree and it was rumored that Urawa (Greg) was attending there as well. Minako, still idol chasing currently was attending idol's competition, growing somewhat famously and she fell in love a guy named Kaname, who were also engaged.

Makoto had attended a two-year college and worked at the bakery with Kengo (Ken) and were dating. Hotaru was now currently starting junior high school and Setsuna spent more time out of the Time Line to be with the Sailor Senshi. Haruka and Michiru still continued about being their good old selves. As for Rei, she still lived at the Hikawa Shrine and was still a miko, but she was a four-year college not far from the Higurashi Shrine, where she could still peak on and see what had been happening and going on for the Higurashi Family.

Once in a while Rei would sneak back into the well and see how her friends in the past were during, while knowing that only in a few more years was that Crystal Tokyo would be come a reality. She herself hadn't found anyone to quiet date yet and she still never fully got over Kortsu's death, only did she know he was reincarnated into Tokyo and soon, she didn't meet up with this Mars Knight and ruin his peaceful life. Even though Rei had liked Yuuichirou, he barely was at the temple anymore and Rei would drag him often on a shopping trip. Maybe things would turn out for her, before Crystal Tokyo would hit.

* * *

I'd like to take the time in thanking you for reading this fanfiction. Please continue to support my work and read my other fanfiction. Thanks for everyone who submitted reviews and thanks for taking the time to read this.

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c) 1992-2008 by Naoko Takeuchi.  
Inu-Yasha and all related characters are (c) 1996-2008 by Rumiko Takahashi.

Only character I owned was "Kortsu" and please don't run off with him!


End file.
